Total Drama: House
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Discontinued New contestants, new place, new host, new challenges,new team names, same Chef. The producers decided Chris was too...lame. So, Total Drama has a new host, Ethan Kirkan. He is looking for contestants to partake in the new show Total Drama: House! It will take place in a haunted house! Being rewritten! New story is Total Drama: Abandoned!
1. Meet Ethan

**I saw a story like this earlier and I liked the idea, I changed it around a bit. I do not own Total Drama. I am no longer accepting Ocs. However you can still read this part. The actual story starts after Bruno's audition. Make sure to read the auditions so you can get the feel of the Ocs. They auditions were written by the creators of each Oc. They put time and effort into them!  
**

* * *

Chris Mclean sat on the porch of a mansion. A camera zoomed in on him.

"Hello there, fans! Welcome back to a new season of Total Drama. This summer the kids will be here, the house of Dr. Monstrolopolis, in Total Drama-" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello? Ya, I'm kinda in the middle of the trailer for the new show. What do you mean by, "fired"? You can't fire me! I am what makes this show run! What do you mean the fans think I'm lame? I am not lame!" Chris was escorted away from the mansion by security. He continued to scream obsenities into the cellular device.

After Chris was no where in site, Chef came on screen.

"Why hello there, Maggots! I am Grand Master Chef. I was not fire by the producers because I received better ratings than Chris. I am still the chef in Total Drama but we have a new host," Chef explained.

A tall, young man with blue hair came on screen.

He flashed the camera a cheesy grin and said, "Hello there, people of Earth and Beyond! My name is Ethan. I am the new host of Total Drama. And as your new host, I will command you to send us in applications for Total Drama: House. You see, so far we only have three contestants. Apperently, Chris made the ratings really bad after everything he did to the last season's cast. Don't worry, this season will not be like that. It will be worse! I'm joking. It won't be that bad. Think of me as Chris, but better looking with blue hair. The cast will not be put through dangerous tasks but you will have to stay in Dr. Monstrolopolis's haunted mansion and eat Chef's cooking! This is no ordinary haunted house. All the ghosts are one hundred percent real, but stay away from the Doctor, if he catches you wandering around his house late at night, you will disapear."

* * *

**That first chapter sucks because I don't have anything to go off of. But send me your applications! I am using 17 contestants but I have 3 already. 9 girls 8 guys I have 2 girls and 1 guy. I need 8 girls 7 guys! Send them in!**

**Rules  
**

**No more than 2 entries.  
**

**No double entries can be the same gender.  
**

**You have to write your own audition. Make sure you incorporate the camera.  
**

**You have to fill out all the entry form.  
**

**You can send the form via private message or review.  
**

**Submit the audition by private message.  
**

**Entries will not be accepted unless they meet all rules.  
**

**Audition does not need to be sent when the form does.  
**

**I am allowing a 3 day period between the time the form is sent and when the audition needs to be sent.  
**

**Entry Form  
**

**Name (Last, First):  
**

**Age:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Why they want to be apart of TDH  
**

**Family  
**

**Appearance: (List Form) (Hair style/color, eye color, skin tone, body type, etc.)  
**

**Extra (Piercings, scars, birthmarks, makeup, etc.)  
**

**Sexuality:  
**

**Personality: (4-7 sentences)  
**

**History:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:  
**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Fears: (reason)  
**

**Hobbies:  
**

**Talents:  
**

**Fav/Least Fave (food, drink, color, animal, movie, tv show, book, etc.)  
**

**Enemies (type)  
**

**Friends (type)  
**

**Form a relationship?  
**

**What type of person in relationship?**

**Illness/Allergies  
**

**Random Facts  
**

**Ideas for challenges  
**

**Stereotype  
**

**Team name ideas  
**


	2. More of Ethan

**I do not own Total Drama! Big thanks to the people who sent contestants in! I was really impressed by these three! When I get the Auditions written for my characters I will have them up (If it is ok with the writers!) If you don't want me to post your Audition I won't. Just tell me not too! Anyway enjoy more of Ethan Kirkan!**

* * *

Ethan sat in the family room of Dr. Monstrolopolis's mansion. He was talking to a chair.

"Dr. Monstrolopolis, I want to thank you for letting us use your mansion for the purpose of TDH," he spoke.

He nodded his head a few times and mumbled to the chair. Then one of the cameramen cleared his throat.

"Oh, People of Earth and Beyond, hello! I didn't know you were there. I was merely thanking Dr. Monstrolopolis for letting TDH use his mansion. Its a nice place," Ethan started to talk about the mansion some more.

Another cameraman threw something at his head.

"Oh, yes. I forgot why we were filming in the first place. You see we have gotten the audition tapes for three more contestants. We were going let you look at them, but my producers called and you aren't going to see them right away. I can however tell you who those three lucky teens are! We have Joe Stanford from Ohio, I mean Tennessee. Then we have Josh Lynn and Mia Fletcher! As well as the three contestants we had before, Matt, Halo, and Ici Ivory! Keep sending us your applications folks!"

* * *

**Another short chapter...I am no longer accepting! The real story has started! It is after Bruno's audition!  
**


	3. Matt Audition

**Here is Matt's Audition tape! I do not own Total Drama. **

* * *

The camera turned on a teen boy with red hair who was sittingt on his bed playing his PS3. He didn't take his eyes off the game as he spoke, "Hey, name's Matt Ivory. I am the oldest of triplets but the youngest son in my family! My friends like to joke around call me Mail. Ya know, from Death Note? Mail Jeevas? Eh, screw you, you damn zombie! Anyway, I want to go on Total Drama because the show is freaking awesome and my sisters both auditioned so I thought I might too! Weeeell, I have to restart my game and go back to slaying those damn zombies so I will see you later!"

He turned the camera off.

* * *

**That was Matt. The Sam of TDH. **

**Keep the Contestants coming!  
**


	4. Halo Audition

**Here is Halo's audition. I haven't quite found the name of her disease yet...I was thinking it was Skitzofrenia but now I'm not so sure...**

* * *

A figure covered the camera lens. A finger started tapping on it.

"Is this on?" A girl spoke.

"If the red light is on, then yes," A young man replied.

She thanked him and took a step back. She had long red hair that was pulled into a pony tail and big green eyes. She was sitting in a computer chair at a desk. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt that said, "Vic Mignogna Fan Girl". Her bedroom was painted black and splatter painted with neon colors. A young man with green hair was sitting on her bed reading a Harry Potter book.

"Did you really have to be in here, while I do my audition, Drew?" She whined.

The boy turned a page in the book and said, "Yup."

She turned back to the camera and sighed, "Hi there! I'm Halona Ivory, but my friends call me Halo or Hail or Hails or Hailstone! I want to be on Total Drama: House because I have followed Total Drama since it first aired! I am hoping I will meet new friends! I enjoy riding motorcycles, swimming, and watching football!"

"Stop acting so fake!" The boy yelled.

She gave a nervous laugh, "I'm not being fake... O.K. Maybe on what I enjoy... See I have this condition. Kinda like Mike from last season! Except it isn't M.P.D. I have a mild case of..Drew did you hear that?"She stopped talking and turned around suddenly. Drew shook his head.

She screamed, "Vivian, how many time have I told you not to do that!"

Drew looked at her and said, "No one is there. Hails, your doing it again. Calm down. Everything will be O.K."

"But Vivian is throwing books everywhere!"

"There is no Vivian!"

Drew turned the camera off.

* * *

**Halo is my favorite Oc I have EVER Created. **

**KEEP THE FORMS AND AUDITIONS COMING!  
**


	5. Ici Audition

**This is Ici. I no own Total Drama...  
**

* * *

***Camera On***

A young girl identical to Halo sat on a pink, fluffy bed with a cat in her arms in front of the camera.

"Hi my name is, Iciana Ivory. My friends and family called me Ici! I am Halo's identical twin sister! My older siblings say I'm a bit obnoxious but I think they are just weird! I want to be on TDH because Total Drama is awesome and a million dollars would be nice to have! Well I hear pounded across the hall. I'd better make sure Halo and Drew are O.K. Bye!"

***Camera Off***

* * *

**Send me more! Oh, and if you would like your audition posted please tell me... If not tell me that too!  
**

**KEEP EM COMING!  
**


	6. Alec Audition

**This is Alec! I do not own him! Rylitah owns him! I do not own Total Drama either! **

* * *

"Um... is this thing on?" A soft voice asks. The camera's in total darkness, but shuffling sounds can be heard. "Ah, wait, I forgot to take off the lens." A popping noise is heard next, and a boy with brown curly hair is seen leaning in front of the camera. A small smile crosses his face. "Ah, there we go."

He takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath. "My name is Alec Mercer. I'm sixteen years old, and the youngest child in my family. Or, younger. I have one older brother; his name is Matthew. I don't really like him all that much." Alec gestures to himself. "I know I don't look like much, but I want to prove that I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. I can do a lot of things if I try hard, and I hope that my determination and knowledge will be enough to get me through this. ... Also, I haven't left the apartment in about three weeks and my parents are forcing me to do this." He looks away in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not that great at talking to other people, but I have made a few friends at school, so it shouldn't be that hard... I hope," he adds on quickly. Suddenly, a loud banging noise is heard from the door, and Alec jumps into the air in surprise.

"Alec! Who are you talking to in there?" A much deeper voice shouts from the outside, and Alec groans.

"That's my brother Matthew. He's twenty three years old. I really don't know why he still lives with us..." Alec turns to face the door. "Go away, Matthew! I'm doing something."

"That involves talking to yourself?"

"Um... It's a project for school," his face suddenly turns a deep red, and he hides his face in his hands in embarrassment. "L-leave me alone..."

Matthew laughs from the other side of the door. "Whatever you say, nerd." The sounds of footsteps are heard, and they eventually fade away.

Alec finally lifts his face from his hands, still red. It almost looks as if he's blushing. "Sorry about that. My... my face turns like this whenever I lie. I don't know if it's hereditary or not, but it doesn't seem to happen to my brother, so I... I don't know why it happens to me..." He coughs. "But... yeah. This was my audition tape, and I hope you'll consider me to be on your show." He spreads his arms and smiles awkwardly, face still scarlet.

Alec sighs and puts his arms down before walking over to the camera and shutting it off.

* * *

**I think I am at 8 people that I have accepted. But we are getting closer to the first full chapter!**

**KEEP EM COMING!  
**


	7. Leah Audition

**Leah belongs to ninasrawr! I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

The camera turned on, pointed on the tiled floor and bare feet.  
"Okay, mom." A soft voice quickly came. The view moved in an unorderly fashion, the sounds of hands along the recorder being heard, until it finally stopped on the subject. Standing in what looked like a kitchen, the girl smiled.  
"Ready!" The voice was obviously from behind the camera. The picture lightly shook at the statement.  
"Hi! My name is Leah," She was noticeably nervous, but continued to grin. Unknowingly, she began to play with her thick, brown hair. "And I know I would be good for Total Drama: House!"  
The camera shook again as a small, excited squeel was heard.  
"You should pick me because I'll be able to fight my way to the top and I'm not just in it for the money." As her mismatched eyes met the lense, a small fire emerged from the stove next to her. Unaware of the apparent danger, Leah went on. "I'm really good at solving problem and-"  
"Leah!" Her mother's voice interrupted, once again heard from behind the camera. A hand appeared, fiercely pointing at the growing flames. The smoke-detector loudly began to beep while Leah fumbled around for a way to extinguish the burning pan. More hand movents along the video recorder were audible as it rapidly danced, showing only glimpses of what was going on, along with the rest of the kitchen. Finally, it was set on the counter, but at a crooked angle. From there, the events were visible again.  
Leah whipped a small, blue towel at the flames, oblivious to the fact the her actions were making the fire spread. But, before things could get too dangerous, the girl was suddenly splashed with a bucket of water. The fire was gone and after a few moment, the beeping stopped.  
Now drenched from head to toe, Leah faced the counter her mother had put the camera and let out a huff. "Okay! Thanks!" She showed a small smile again before the video's image finally cut off.

* * *

**I like Leah! **

**KEEP THEM COMING!  
**


	8. Josh Audition

**Josh is owned by lolluv! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Josh's audition tape: "Hold it still Mark!" A blond boy with green eyes says (in a british accent) to another boy behind the camera.

"Josh why are you signing up for this again? Aren't your parents like... super rich?"

"Yeah, but they wont send Grandfather or Grandmother money!" he says staring daggers at the boy behind the camera. "And I need to get back home somehow!"

"Well signin' up for a reality show? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Maybe... but... Let's just get this over with." Josh stares at the camera. "Hey. What is that red light for?"

"Oh shit it's on!" The camera shakes a bit, then points at the ground showing you their shoes.

"What?"

"It's on!"

"Well turn it off! Delete it!" they begin panicking.

"I can't! How old is this thing anyways?"

"Joshie dear? Have you seen my camera?"

"It's your grandma! What should we do?"

"Run!"

"But-"

"RUN!" The camera starts shaking around showing you glimpses of green grass and grey pavement. Then the camera goes black.

* * *

**I really like Josh. **

**KEEP THEM COMING!  
**


	9. Mia Audition

**Mia is owned by lolluv! I DO NOT own Total Drama... If I did Gwen and Trent would be together again and Dunky would still be together! Even though I do like Gwen x Duncan... She belongs with Trent and he belongs with Courtney! Now enough of my rant!**

* * *

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes stand very close to the camera *adjusts camera* When she's sure she's done she steps back a few steps and begins talking "Um, hi. I'm Mia, so listen... I'm a big fan of the show and I would love to experience what it would be like to actually be there. It would be a huge honor if you picked me! I'm pretty strong and smart. I'd like to see what you challenges you can come up with. So please... please!"

* * *

**YAY! Keep the coming! We are getting close!**

**Oh and I'm going to change the rules a bit...In stead of reviews please PM them all to me! Thanks! I get confused on the reviews.. But if you submitted a review and I chose your character they will still be in!  
**


	10. Joe Audition

**Joe belongs too The Ablazing Arrow! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

"Is this damn thing on?" Mumbled Joe. When he realizes it is, he grins and steps back. In a southern voice, he says, "Howdy there! The name's Joe, ma fellows. I'm from Tennessee and I want to join yer show 'cause it sounds super duper fun!"

Then, in his normal voice says, "Okay, that was all a huge lie. I'm not some stupid redneck or from Tennessee. However, my name IS Joe and I'm from Ohio. Yeah, Ohio. Lame, am I right? Well, I want to be an actor. Truth is, I need exposure, so that's where YOU guys come in. On your show, I will act like a," his voice becomes in a southern tone, "good 'ol cowboy."

Voice becomes normal. "If you let me come on, then I'll promise to bring lots of drama. The best thing is no one will ever suspect a simple-minded guy from Tennessee, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, pick me!"

* * *

**Joe is one of my favorites. I don't know why... Maybe because he reminds me of Scott and I'm a big Scott fan. (I'm weird like that) Mike is MUCH cooler though. **

**KEEP THEM COMING! This is the last Audition I have!  
**

**Let me know if you'd like your Audition posted! Let me know if you don't also!  
**


	11. Jamie Audition

**Jamie belongs to Hoshi-Okami-Chan! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

The camera blinked to life, the lens was covered,  
"Mmk, thanks" a girl mutttered uncovering the lens,  
She backed up onto her bed, as the door closed.  
"Hey, my names is Jamie. I wanted to be on Total Drama to show all my bullies how good I can be, and win the cash prize for my family.. If there is one"  
She blew a strand of purple hair from her face.

"Jami!" a babyish voice called through the door, "That's my little sis, I hope you consider putting me on Total Drama, Amanda? AH!" as she went to turn it off, the door swung open and a little gril tripped Jamie.  
Jamie fell onto her back with a laugh, before turning the camera off with a "Bye!"

* * *

**I have something good planned for Jamie!  
**

**We are at 10 keep them coming! (One person did not want the Audition posted. I am honoring their request) We have 5 girls and 5 guys! Seven more left!  
**


	12. Dominic Audition

**Dominic belongs to blazirang! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Cut's to Dominic Working with some test-tubes "Oh... hey there... right now I'm testing my new camera. Also beginning to work with some new Florotrites... trying to find that perfect enzymatic bond-" The test tube explodes. "Ow" He wipes his face off. "I think I would be good for the show because I can add some brain power to whatever team I'm on. I mean... watch this." He picks up a thick sheet of metal, and a beaker with an orange liquid in it. Proceeding to pour it on the metal, a huge hole burns right through it. "Cool huh" Placing his hand on the table, he knocks the beaker over, burning a hole in the table "Uh-oh..." Cut's off

* * *

**Ok people we are getting close! I've been thinking about either taking the number either up or down...I'm not sure. Depends on how many more apps I get!**

**Keep them coming! Oh and if you are using the 3 day period for your audition you might want to hurry... People have been sending stuff in like crazy!  
**

**Toodles!  
**


	13. Jesse Audition

**Jesse belongs to The Ablazing Arrow! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

*Camera turns on*

The screen shows a large skate park with many people skating. Then the camera zooms in on a single skater at the top of a ramp. The figure waves before going down the ramp, doing twists and turns until they stop in front of the camera. The person takes the helmet off, revealing a girl with short blond hair.

"Hey Total Drama! I'm Jesse Donner and I want to be on your show for the money! See, I'm currently homeless and I need the money. Like, really badly. I've been eating out of the garbage cans around here in Pennsylvania! Seriously, there was this sandwich that I could have sworn had eyeballs and with what I could have sworn were pubic hairs-"

The cameraman coughs. "You're getting off topic!" He harshly whispers.

Jesse smiles awkwardly. "Uhh...maybe you guys shouldn't have known that...Umm...can we start over?"

The camera goes side to side. "No? What do you mean 'no'? We can start over!"

"I have to be somewhere else."

"Wait, get back here! We aren't-"

*Camera shuts off*

* * *

**We are at 12! I decided I'm going to make it 16 not 17 so only 4 left! Keep sending them in! Hurry if you haven't sent in your Audition! **


	14. Alice Audition

**Alice belongs to Kid Am. I do NOT own Total Drama!**

* * *

The camera cut on. "Hey is this thing." Alice say taping the lens." Hi I'm Alice." Alice say."I'm one of the smartest people.I think I can win this season." Alice say with fire in her go off in hit the floor with a get up and say "Please tell there be no fire works."

* * *

**I decided to change things up... When I have everyone I'm going to tally up how many girls/guys I have. If I think it is an unfair amount for pairings I'll have a few more openings. So it may be more than 16...who knows...**

**KEEP THEM COMING WE ARE SOOO CLOSE! I think we are somewhere between 12-14.  
**


	15. Hanzo Audition

**Hanzo belongs to an anonymous review. He is one of the only one with an anonymous owner. I chose him because he is a freaking NINJA! Who doesn't love Ninjas? Anyway, Me no owny Total Drama!**

* * *

The camera screen is black. I voice can be heard, saying, "A ninja is a creature of stealth, neither seen nor heard… although I suppose I must at least be seen. I am Hanzo Hattori, servant to universal justice. Ethan, you have the liberty to enroll me in Total Drama House so that if I win, I shall donate to the best cause - not that I expect a likely success. With that said, I shall rarely speak again." Lightning strikes, and Hanzo's image can be seen for a few seconds. The audition tape ends.

* * *

**I think I have more guys than girls. I'll have to check. If that is the case I will accept more girls. We are at 15 contestants! SOOO CLOSE! **


	16. Kris Audition

**Kris belongs to Killer-Gear. I do not own Total Drama... I almost typed Naruto...OOPS **

* * *

*Camera fritz's on and sees Kris sitting down on the bed*

Kris: Is it on?

Camera guy: Yeah, it's on.

Kris: Alright, well uh… hi there Total drama, I'm Kristopher with a K, as you can see I'm quite big.

Camera guy: That's understatement.

Kris: *gives a small frown* Yeah… anways I enjoy movies, games, comics, music, etcetera, uh... how was that?

Camera guy: Good, good. *camera moves up and down*

Camera guy: Anything else you want to say?

Kris: Naw, it's all good.

*Camera turns off.*

* * *

**Kris is the 15th one! I check how many and there are 8 guys and 7 girls. So I can either end it here or accept 1-2 more people... I'll go ahead and let you guys enter your characters. I'll make this special. **

**If you have already sent me 2 characters you can send in a third, BUT ONLY if your character wasn't accepted or you only had one accepted. I will not accept a third. It is unfair. **

**If you have submitted one you can submit another.  
**

**If I accept 1 person I will only accept a girl. If I accept 2 I will only accept a boy and a girl.  
**

**If you send two in now both will not be accepted.  
**

**I am sorry if I didn't accept your character. I saw a lot of great ones! But the ones who got accepted really stood out. Like Hanzo...Haha!  
**


	17. Bruno Audition

**Bruno belongs to berner0219. I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Bruno:Hey it's me Bruno and I am very, OWCH, Mom can you please get the camara out of my face.

Mom:Sorry Sweetie.

Bruno:Anyways I am very hardworking, mates.

Mom:Sweetie.

Bruno:Ya mate.

Mom: You have a bunnie on your head...

Bruno:AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! AHHHH!

*camara goes black*

* * *

**Ok here is a guy... I have decided no more people! I am done taking OCs!  
**

**Also if you have a preference on a pairing for your oc let me know...Or if you didn't send in an OC what pairings would you like to see? A few contestants will not be in relationships.  
**


	18. Meet the Cast

**The first real chapter is finished! So, ya read away! I don't own any of the Oc's except Halo, Ethan, Matt, and Ici. I also do not own Total Drama! =(**

* * *

Ethan Kirkan stood on the porch of the mansion and flashed the camera one of his famous cheesy grins. Chef and an unpaid intern stood next to him.

"The time that everyone has been waiting for has come! The contestants are here!" Ethan spoke in a dramatic, announcer voice.

Two limos pulled into the circular driveway of the mansion and parked in front of the porch.

"Now our first contestant, Matt Ivory!" Ethan announced.

Matt stepped out of the first limo. He gave a thumbs up as he walked with his nose in a Game boy. He had shaggy red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a brown, button up, plaid shirt, and a pair of black books. He had an average build with average muscles.

"Um, Dude, you forgot your luggage," Ethan pointed out.

Matt turned around mid-step and grabbed his luggage from the back of the limo as he attempted to play his game one-handed.

He took his luggage over to the intern and sat in a chair on the porch.

"So, Matt, tell the views why you wanted to be apart of Total Drama: House!" Ethan said.

Matt looked up from his game, flashed a cheesy grin that matched Ethan's, and said, "My sisters made me." A shoe then came flying at his head.

Matt grabbed the shoe and placed it at his feet as Ethan announced the next contestant.

"Joe Stanford, our "good 'ol boy."

Joe stepped out of the first limo. He was skinny and didn't have a lot of toned muscle. He had short, messy red hair and deep, sky blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and red plaid shirt, it was tucked into a pair of black slacks. His shoes were black and he had a watch on his left wrist.

"Joe, please tell us why you wanted to be on Total Drama: House," Ethan said, winking to the teen.

Joe looked at the camera, smiled, and in an southern accent said, "Well, ya see, I wanted to join yer show 'cause it sounded super duper fun, when I sawed it on meh lil T.V at home!"

He took his luggage to the intern and sat next to Matt. Ethan announced the next person.

"OK, next we have, Leah Chewy?" Ethan stumbled on her last name.

Leah stepped out of the limo and smiled, "It is Chweh."

Leah was tiny. She had wavy, brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She had a mole on the end of her right eyebrow. She was wearing a gray, crop top, with a white, button up, hooded sweater, a pair of loose fitting, light-colored jeans, and black wedged, ankle boots.

Ethan asked her the same question he asked the other two.

"I want to prove myself!" She said determined.

She placed her things with the intern and sat next to Joe.

"Next up we have, Josh! I'm tired of saying last names," Ethan announced.

Josh had a body type like Geoff from season one through three. His hair was blond and shaggy. His eyes were green and he had a slight tan. He was wearing a white, button up shirt, with jeans, and black boots.

"Josh, what is a young, rich, British guy, like yourself, doing here?" Ethan asked.

Josh replied in a British accent, "I want to go home to England. My parents won't send my grandparents money to ship me back home."

He placed his stuff with everyone the others and sat next to Leah.

Mia was announced next. She stepped out of the limo. Her hair was black and it reached her waist. Her eyes were blue and her left eyebrow was covered by her bangs. Her skin was very pale. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt, with jeans, and black converse.

"Mia, you are Josh's best friend. How did you both end up auditioning for TDH?"

"Josh told me what he was doing and I thought it sounded fun!" She said with a large smile plastered on her face.

She placed her things by the intern and sat next to Josh.

Alice was announced next. She stepped out of the limo wearing a pink t-shirt, jeans, and pink shoes. Her hair was short, brown, and wavy. Her eyes were gold and her skin was an olive color. She was chewing a piece of bubble gum.

"Alice, what made you audition for TDH?" She was asked.

"Well, I want to have fun and winning wouldn't be bad," she replied.

She placed her luggage where it needed to go and sat next to Mia.

Ethan announced another name.

Rafael stepped out of the limo. He had medium length, brown hair, dark blue eyes, and light brown skin. He was wearing a black, button up, shirt with blue flames at the end of the sleeves. He had a white shirt on underneath, as well as, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Ethan asked him the question and he replied, "Rafael wants to concur his fear."

He placed his things in the growing pile and sat next to Alice.

"Now here come the twins, Halo and Ici!" Ethan announced.

The twins stepped out of the limo. They both had long, red hair and green eyes. Halo was pale and Ici had a slight tan.

Halo was wearing a purple tank top with a black jacket over it, a black, pleated, mini skirt with purple and black, striped tights, and one black boot. She threw her other one at Matt.

Ici was wearing a baby blue tank top that showed a little cleavage, a pair of shorts, and silver heels.

"Halo, Ici, why do you want to be here?" Ethan asked.

Well, I want to win so I can buy a condo and throw parties every night! Oh, and a BF wouldn't be bad either now that I'm here," Ici squealed as she looked over some of the guys.

Halo rolled her eyes and said, "I want to have fun, meet new people, and if I win, I'd pay for college and donate the rest to charity. Plus I have to make Matt and Ici behave." She sent a look towards her siblings.

Their bags went with everything else. Ici sat by Rafael and Halo sat on the other side of Matt. She snatched her shoe back and placed it on her foot.

Ethan called Alec out of the limo. He had short, curly, brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was a pale, peach color. He was wearing a short sleeved, white shirt under a light blue sweater, blue jeans, and black converse.

"Alec, besides your parents making you come, why are you here?" He asked. Snickering was heard from a few contestants.

"Pure curiosity," the teen replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Alec," Ethan teased.

He placed his luggage in the pile and sat next to Halo. She gave him a warm, welcoming smile.

"Dominic come on out!" Ethan yelled.

Dominic stepped out of the limo wearing a blue, flannel shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers. He was thin and didn't have muscle. His hair was dark red, he had brown eyes, very pale skin, and a few freckles on his face.

When asked why he was here, he replied, "I was very influenced by Harold on seasons one through three."

Ethan was taking a drink of water and at Dominic's comment he abruptly spit it out onto the intern and Chef. He was applauded by a few contestants.

Dominic gave his luggage to the wet intern and sat next to Alec.

Hanzo was called next. He stepped out of the limo with stealth. He was in black ninja robes, black pants, black sneakers, black, rubber gloves, and a black cloth that covered most of his face. You could see that his eyes were brown and his hair was spiky and black. His skin was pale and he was skinny but he had large muscles.

When asked why he was here, he said, "I wish to donate the money to the world's most notable cause." Then he vanished. His things were placed in the pile and he showed up unexpectedly next to Dominic. Halo, Alec, and Dominic all jumped from the person suddenly beside them.

"Well that was. . .interesting. Next we have Kris!" Ethan said.

Kris stepped out of the seconf limo, careful not to hit his head. He had medium length, messy, black hair and deep blue eyes. His body type was similar to DJ's from season one through three. Only he was much taller, thinner, and slightly more muscular. He was around seven feet tall. He was wearing a white, button up shirt over a black t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had on a pair of gray, baggy, cargo pants and black, skater shoes.

"Kris, our gentle giant. Why do you want to be here?" Ethan asked.

"I want to make new friends," the teen replied.

He placed his belongings in the pile and sat next to Hanzo.

"Now we have Jesse!"

Jesse stepped out of the second limo and skate boarded down the sidewalk. She was wearing a gray, Montana hoodie with black sleeves that fit tight and the sleeves were tied into bows, white shorts that reached her knees with several tears, and black sandals. She had a pair of headphones around her neck. Her hair was short and blond. Her eyes were onyx and she was slightly tan.

"Why are you here?" Ethan asked.

"I want the experience and I need the money. I live on the streets and eat out of the garbage. The things people throw away. I once found a -" Ethan cut her off.

"I watched your audition video. The others don't need to know what you ate."

She shrugged her shoulders and placed her things in the pile. The, she sat by Kris.

"Now we have Jamie!" Ethan announced.

Jamie stepped out of the second limo. She was wearing a black tank top with a black trench coat and dark, blue jeans that were ripped in the knees. She had a piercing in the right corner of her lip. Her hair was purple and reached her shoulders. Her bangs covered her left eye.

"Now Jamie, why do you want to be here?" Ethan asked.

"I want to show the bullies at school what I can do. Oh, and seeing some ghost would be cool!" She replied.

She took her stuff to the pile and sat next to Jesse.

"Next we have, Bruno!"

Bruno stepped out of the limo. His hair was a mix of black and brown, spiky, and he had lightly tanned skin. His eyes were hazel and his body type matched Noah's except he was a bit more muscular. He was wearing clothes similar to Indian Jones.

"Bruno, why do you want to be here?" Ethan asked.

"So, I can fulfill my destiny of having a Kangaroo Park! Oh, and Ethan, I do not like you."

His things went into the pile and he sat next to Jamie. A bunny hopped onto the porch and he screamed. Halo and Jamie were trying to catch it and it ran away.

"OK, Bruno was our last contestant. Everyone go inside the mansion," Ethan ordered.

The teen did as their host told them. When they entered the main room of the mansion it wasn't what any of them had expected. Instead of looking like a run down haunted mansion it looked like a hotel.

A polish candeleir hung from the ceiling. The furniture didn't look old. The paint wasn't chipping.

"Why doesn't this place look like a haunted mansion?" Matt asked?

Ethan shrugged, "It has been passed down through generations and they have taken care of it. There are a few floors that haven't been renivated because of the spirits. Those will be the floors you teenagers will be staying on." Groans were heard from the teens.

Then one of the girls let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone turned to Halo. She was pointing to a corner and her face looked terrified.

"Don't you people see it! There is a fucking monster over there!" She screamed.

Matt walked up to his sister and pinched a nerve in her neck, knocking her out. He apologized and laid her on a couch.

"OK, well once she wakes up I will tell you the rules!"

* * *

**Well? I want thoughts! I'll be working on Chapter 2 very soon! **

**Give me pairing ideas. Oh and I though about letting Ethan be in on the love...but I decided not to let him. So, No Oc x Ethan! Sorry  
**


	19. Time for Teams

**I have been updating a lot today! I'm proud of myself! Anyway here is Chapter 2! I tried to get some of the characters developed a little more. And there are Confessionals! The confessionals are in italics.  
**

**I am going to have filler chapters between challenges. It is so the relationships can form! YAY! ^.^  
**

**Remember the Oc's belong to their original owners and I DO NOT own Total Drama!  
**

* * *

Halo woke up about twenty minutes later. Everyone was just sitting around talking. When she sat up, Ethan looked at her and yelled, "She is awake! Everyone pay attention!"

Everyone's attention went to Ethan. They could tell he liked every bit of it.

He continued with the rules, "Rule Number One: Do not be late for Challenges. Rule Number Two: Breakfast is at 8 o'clock sharp. Lunch is at noon unless we have a challenge. Dinner is at 6 o'clock sharp. If you are late for any meals, you will not eat. Rule Number Three: No leaving the mansion grounds. We have 500 acres fenced in. If you pass the fence before you are eliminated, you will be disqualified and lost for a while. We are about a hour and a half away from town. Rule Number Four: Be in your rooms before midnight. The ghosts don't like people wandering around their mansion late at night. They've been known to kidnap people who wander. Rule Number Five: Don't piss off the ghosts. Rule Number Six: Respect the mansion and the ghost living in it. Rule Number Seven: I'm probably going to get a lot of hate mail for this, but I do not care if boys go into girls rooms or if girls go into boys rooms. If you aren't out of there by midnight stay in that room. I don't want a lawsuit from anyone. Rule Number Eight: This room we are in now is The Room of Elimination. Fancy name I know. It may be used for hanging out during the day. After dinner we have our Eliminations. Rule Number Nine: There will be a challenge every Wednesday."

Ethan finished the rules and stared at the teens.

"So, when do we get put on teams?" Josh asked.

Ethan gave him an evil smirk and said, "Right now. Follow me."

"What about confessionals?" Someone asked.

"No time right now."

Ethan led them through the house. They past most of the first floor on their way. They came to a door in the very back that led outside. Ethan opened it and led them outside. They walked down a stone path for about fifteen minutes and came to a golf course.

"The rules for this challenge are simple. Pair up. But since we have an uneven number of guys and girls, there will be a group of three. One partner will stand her, take these golf balls and throw them into this bucket. The other partner will stand over there and catch as many as they can with the bucket strapped to their belly. There are fifteen balls. Once all the golf balls have been thrown, you run down this path with the bucket still strapped to you. When you get to the pool, take the bucket off and dump the golf balls in the pool. The pool is filled with green slime. In that green slime are golf balls with the two team names on them. You need to jump into the slime and pull out a ball with a team name. That name is the name of your team. There are sixteen of you. That means eight balls a team. Now go!" Ethan explained.

Everyone paired up with the closest boy or girl to them. Mia paired with Matt. Leah paired with Kris. Josh paired with Jesse. Joe paired with Jamie. Hanzo and Ici paired up. Halo and Dominic paired up. Bruno, Alice, and Alec were the group of three.

They started the challenge. Matt, Leah, Josh, Jamie, Ici, Dominic, and Bruno were the ones tied to the bucket. Their partners attempted to throw the balls into the the buckets. Several balls missed the buckets and well some of the guys didn't feel very great. When all the golf balls were thrown, they each had a different amount.

They ran to the pool. The bucket carriers dumped their golf balls in the pool and the partners jumps. They swam around in the green slime searching for the team golf balls.

Kris was the first to find his. He pulled it out and the team name was The Screaming Ghosts. Bruno was second his team name was The Creepy Critters. Ethan told them to walk over to him, but not to touch him. Matt's ball was The Creepy Critters. Halo's was The Screaming Ghosts. Josh's was The Screaming Ghosts. Mia's was the Creepy Critters. Joe was a Screaming Ghost. Alice was a Creepy Critter. Jesse was a Critter. Jamie was a Ghost. Leah was a Critter. Dominic was a Ghost. Hanzo was a Ghost. Rafael was a Critter. Ici was a Critter and Alec was a Ghost.

_Bruno's Confessional: __**Covered in Slime **__"I knew I was going to hate Ethan sooner or later! I mean "Creepy Critter". That has bunny written all over it!" _

Ethan looked at the teams. Kris, Halo, Josh, Joe, Jamie, Dominic, Hanzo, and Alec were on The Screaming Ghosts. Bruno, Matt, Mia, Alice, Leah, Rafael, and Ici were on The Creepy Critters.

"Hanzo switch teams with Leah! Everyone else, meet your team." Ethan ordered.

_Joe's Confessional: __**Covered in Slime **__I really hate Ethan. I had a freaking Ninja! A NINJA! On my team and he goes and switches him for a tiny little girl! My team is doomed for elimination after elimination. Oh well, I'll just vote them off one by one!" _

Ethan smiled at everyone, "OK. Critters you are on the Second floor. Ghosts you are on the fourth floor. Oh, and there isn't an elevator and you have to carry your stuff yourselves. Critter Girls, your room number is 209. Critter Guys, your number is 210. Ghostly Gals, your room is number 460. Ghost Guys, your room is number 459. Dinner is at six. Don't bother me until then!" With that he gave them room keys and ran back to the mansion.

_Halo's Confessional: __**Covered in Slime**__ "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Ethan, I am going to save all this fucking slime and stick it in your damn dinner tonight! I hope you choke on your own vomit!" _

The Creepy Critters made their way back to The Elimination Room to grab their things. They walked in and two suitcases were open.

"What the fudge sickle?" Matt screamed. He ran over to the his suitcase and made sure every one of his games were there.

"Why is my suitcase open?" Bruno asked.

Ethan popped out of no where, "The Ghost are showing you who is boss! Don't piss them off kids!" He disappeared again.

The Critters made their way to the second floor with their things. The girls went to room 209 and opened the door. The room had three beds, a large television, three dressers, a bathroom, and still enough room for extra things.

"I want this bed," Ici said, pointing to the bed in the middle.

"Why that one?" Alice asked.

"I have a perfect T.V view. I won't be by the window where something could break the glass and I won't be by the door so if a murderer comes in, I won't be the first one dead," she explained. The other to girls stared at her.

_Alice's Confessional: "My thoughts on Ici and Mia? Mia is shy and quiet. Ici is. . .loud and obnoxious. But maybe that is just how she copes with being in a new place. You never know."_

"I'll take the window bed," Mia said. Alice nodded and threw her things on her bed.

Ici walked into the bathroom. "Cool we have three showers!"

The Critter guys walked into their room.

"OK there are three beds and four of us," Bruno said.

Matt threw his things on the bed by the window, ran into the bathroom, and yelled, "That is my bed. If you touch my stuff, I will hug you!"

The other three males stepped away from Matt's bed. Matt walked out fifteen minutes later drying his hair with a towel.

"Dude, you were in their showering?" Bruno asked.

Matt nodded, "There are three showers in there. All of them are separate."

The others stared at him.

"So, who is sharing a bed?" Rafael asked.

"Ninja's don't sleep until death. I don't need a bed," Hanzo spoke.

The other three took a step back.

_Matt Confessional: "Hanzo is freaking creepy, dude! He's like a Ninja so we have the advantage, but he's so creepy!" _

The Screaming Ghosts got to The Elimination Room and one of their suitcases was opened. The items from Joe's suitcase were thrown all over the room.

"Ethan," Joe swore under his breath.

Ethan popped out of nowhere and said, "It wasn't me. Remember this place is haunted."

_Dominic's Confessional: "I refuse to believe that any ghosts exist. There is absolutely no way a ghost can scientifically exist."_

"Hey, Joe. We are going to go up to the rooms and check them out," Kris said.

Joe nodded to them and they left. Joe was grumbling under his breath when Halo came up behind him.

"You need some help, Joe?"

Joe turned his cowboy act on and said, "Why, thank ya, Miss Halo. I do need sum help."

She bent down and started helping him put his suitcase in order.

_Halo's Confessional: "Joe is kinda cute. He and I come from similar backgrounds. I'm from a small Kansas town and he's from a small town in Tennessee!" _

_ Joe's Confessional: __**Normal Voice**__ "Halo is a nice girl. Maybe I can use that against her in an alliance? Worth a shot."_

Once everything was picked up, Halo grabbed her suitcase ,and said, "Fourth floor here we come."

* * *

**How did you like the first challenge? Nobody got eliminated! I'd like to know who your favorite OC is so far? I like Joe. Weird but I do... **

**I am sorry if Halo's swearing offended anyone. She swears like Hidan (Naruto) when she's angry.  
**

**Well what pairings do you want to see? Three characters plus Ethan will not be in pairings... Sorry Their creators wanted them like that.  
**


	20. Freak Out

**Cue dramatic music! Hey people I am back with another chapter! I'm proud that I'm updating this much. I have never liked or been committed this much to a story I've written before! I thank you for that! This story has only been up for a few days and it is laready doing well! I have never had a story get this many reviews! Thanks! **

**Also, I tried to do with your characters as you requested. Joe is my favorite and I have no clue why... Anyway, I would still like to know your input on pairings. I have one in mind all ready and you'll find out what it is later.  
**

**Thanks a bunches! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**All Ocs go to their original owners! I don't own Total Drama! **

* * *

At about four in the morning, Bruno had to pee. He got out of his bed and went into the bathroom. He turned the light on and did his business. When he walked back to his bed, he could have sworn there was a figure on one of the dressers.

"Bruno, mate, your just hallucinate," he mumbled to himself. He climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

About six am a giant alarm rang through the mansion, waking all the teens.

_Jamie Confessional: "I am so tired. Did Ethan really have to do that? I had an alarm set for six thirty."_

The girls from The Screaming Ghosts were in a predicament. Instead of all of them doing their hair and makeup at the same time, Halo had locked herself in the bathroom to do hers.

"Halo, what are you doing in there?" Leah asked. Her hair was matted and she needed to brush it.

"I'm doing my hair and makeup. I'll be out in about five minutes," the girls voice came from the bathroom.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. How long does it take for you to put your makeup on?" Jamie asked.

"I have to be very precise!" Halo said.

"You don't even look like you have makeup on!" The other too sighed and left the room, their hair and makeup stuff in hand.

_Halo's Confessional: "It may not look like a lot of makeup, but I pile that crap on my face. I hate makeup so much, but there is a logical reason as to why I wear as much as I do."_

The girls from The Screaming Ghost were ready and were watching television until breakfast.

"If it took up twenty minutes to come upstairs with our luggage, then it should take about ten or less to get downstairs without it. It is seven thirty right now. If we leave the room at seven forty-five, we should make it to breakfast in plenty of time," Dominic told his team mates.

A knock was heard on the door. Kris opened it and saw Jamie and Leah standing there.

"Can we use your bathroom?" Jamie nicely asked.

Kris nodded and let the two in.

At seven fifty-five everyone was at breakfast. The teams were sitting around the room not together.

Halo was sitting between her brother and sister. Matt rubbed his hands together and said, "Please let us have bacon!"

Halo rolled her eyes and stared at another table. She didn't know who she was staring but they caught her glance, looked down, and their face went red.

Chef came out with breakfast. On the plate for each teen was what looked like green eggs and ham.

Rafael poked the food on his plate and said, "Rafael doesn't know what this is."

Chef looked at him and said, "Its an omlet. It has bacon, cheese, and eggs. If you don't eat it, you can starve."

Josh poked the pile of green on his plate. It made a jiggling motion like jello. He shrugged and took a bite.

_Josh's Confessional: "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was pretty bad." _

When everyone was done eating Ethan stood on the middle of one of the tables.

"Listen up! It is not Wednesday. That means no challenges and no elimination. You all get to stay together for a few more nights!"

Halo pulled out the bucket of the slime she had collected from her, Jamie, and Leah. She crept behind Ethan, mouthed for everyone to step back, and dumped it on him.

_Halo's Confessional: "Take that, Ethan!_"

_Joe's Confessional: "I understimated her."_

_ Bruno's Confessional: "Wow, mate, she must really hate him. I like her. She had spunk! But she's a Ghost and I'm a Critter." _

"Thank you, Halo," Ethan grumbled. She smiled and sat back down.

"As I was saying, today and the rest of the days until our first Elimination Challenge will be spent getting to know your fellow team mates. It is vital that you do. The Challenge is a Trivia game about your team mates. Go anywhere on the grounds. As long as you are back in time for lunch," he got off the table and walked away.

The Creepy Critters went upstairs to the guy's room. They all sat in different places of the room.

"OK, who wants to spill their guts first?" Matt asked.

The room was silent and you could here a cricket chirping. Matt gave an awkward laugh.

"I won my first Kangaroo at age five," Bruno stated

"How do you win a Kangaroo?" Rafael asked.

Bruno shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, well. I'm a Vegitarian," Mia said softly.

"I'm homeless and that meal Chef made tasted so much better than most of the stuff I eat. I mean I once found some soggy bread. It was moldy and smelled like something peed on it," Jesse stated.

They continued with a few minutes of silence and then someone would start talking again. Hanzo remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

The Screaming Ghosts sat on the couches in The Room of Elimination. They sat around in silence for a while.

"I reckon that the ladies oughta go firsst," Joe smiled.

"My favorite drink is Dr. Pepper," Leah said.

Halo smiled and nudged her, "I love Dr. Pepper!"

Leah laughed and pointed for Jamie to go. Jamie thought about what to say for a second.

"I really like the prank people! It was hillarious when Halo dumped that bucket of slime on Ethan."

Halo pumped her fist in the air and yelled, "Score!"

Jamie signaled for Halo to go.

_Halo's Confessional: __**Panicky **__"What happens if everyone learns the truth? I wouldn't be able to handle it!"_

"Oh, my turn. Um, I am the youngest of eight. Joe your turn," she said smiling. He smile seemed forced.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal Voice* "What am I supposed to tell these lunatics? Who knows what kind of knowledge Ethan has about me. For all I know my cowboy act could be brought up!"_

"Well, I am a pretty fine singer and geetar player!" He stared off into space.

Dominic had to go next.

"I am quite intelligent. I also, enjoy acting and film making," he said stuttering a little bit. His face was turning red because three girls were staring at him.

* * *

**What is Halo so scared about? You'll find out in the challenge chapter! It is not next. I think I will have a few more fillers and then the challenge. This is going to be a long story! Hopefully your questions will be answered soon!  
**

**Well thoughts? I'm trying to add more of each character as I go along. There is a pairing I want to do soooooo bad but I can't. =( It isn't the one I talked about in the top part. **

**Let me know what you think! What your favorite part was! And any pairing you would like to see. **


	21. The Happenings

**I'm glad I'm getting so many positive reviews! I have a few pairings picked out. You'll see the start of some of the in this chapter and most likely the next!**

**I needed to go into more development with Alec. I sorta did. For some reason he and Dominic are the harder ones for me. Which I think is strange because one of the pairings was originally Halo/Dominic but I changed it.  
**

**I got really mad earlier. I was on a roll writing and I had the beginning PERFECT and the power went out all over town. I was about to save the chapter but I didn't get it done in time. The power was out for four hours. When it came back on, none of my work was saved and I forgot what I had written. So I am actually surprised this is updated.  
**

**All Ocs belong to their original owners. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA!  
**

**Oh, and make sure you read all of the bottom Note! I have a surprise for you there!  
**

* * *

After lunch, Mia wanted to hang out with Josh, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Instead she packed a backpack with water and carrot sticks and went outside to explore the nature that surrounded the mansion. She walked out the back doors and down the path they had taken for the team challenge.

After about ten minutes of walking she heard a scream. She looked around and saw a rabbit. Beside the rabbit was a terrified Bruno. The bunny would take a hop towards the teen and he would back away. Mia watched for a few seconds and then went over to help. She carefully picked up the bunny.

"Don't touch that thing! It will take your soul!" Bruno screamed.

Mia chuckled and looked at the small animal in her arms. "This bunny is harmless, Bruno."

Bruno quickly walked away from the girl and the rabbit. Mia shrugged it off and started walking down the path again.

Ten minutes later she decided to take a brake. She sat down under a tree and set the bunny in her lap. She started scratching it behind its ear, fed it carrots, and softly sang to it. She heard rustling in the trees and thought it was a bird.

Hanzo was doing some training and he heard a soft voice singing. He stealthy followed the sound and saw Mia singing to a rabbit. He climbed the tree and stood on a branch for a little while.

The Screaming Ghosts were determined to win the challenge in a few days. They were all sitting in the guys' room. They were taking most of their free time getting to know one another. Halo and Dominic shared an obssession with The Big Bang Theory. Joe and Josh had formed an alliance and were sharing information in secret. They all shared a common hatred for the Twilight Saga, except for Halo. She had said that the half naked Taylor Lautner was the reason she watched the movies. Halo and Alec liked to play World of Warcraft and eat cake at the same time. This resulted in an argument over what kind of cake was the best and whether or not Blood Elves were better than an Orcs. Joe and Halo were both from 'same' backgrounds. Kris and Halo learned they each lost family members to a car accident. Halo had freaked out when she learned Kris was an anime fan. She then had proceeded to ask him about his favorite animes and characters. Leah and Jamie had learned neither one of them had very many friends.

"We are going to kick some serious Critter ass on Wednesday!" Halo fist pumped.

The others nodded in agreement.

_Leah's Confessional: _"_Halo and Jamie are really nice. I don't like how it takes Halo an hour to do her hair and makeup, though. I mean really? I'm sure she's not ugly without it. I think Jamie is my best friend here. We both don't have very many friends. We had fun talking to each other about how the jocks at our schools are idiots."_

The girls left the room and went to their own. They walked in and Halo plopped on her bed.

"Halo, do you have a thing for Joe" Jamie asked bluntly.

Halo whipped her body around to face Jamie and said, "Is it that obvious?"

Leah and Jamie both laughed and nodded. Halo's face went red with embarrassment.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the guys, but if Ethan asks our team about someone with a scar on their face, it's me." Halo said.

"Why didn't you want to tell them?" Leah asked.

Halo sighed, "It is a hideous scar. That is why I use so much makeup. But if Ethan doesn't ask about it, can you keep it between us?" The other two nodded.

_Halo's Confessional: "I trust Jamie and Leah. Back home my only girl friends are Ici and my best friend, Kathryn. The rest of my friends are male so I get called a slut a lot by the other girls in school. Oh, well, I'm here they aren't! Haha! Take that Snobs!" _

The Critter Guys sat in the Room of Elimination getting to know one another.

"Hanzo, you don't speak much do you?" Matt asked. The ninja shook his head.

"I will tell you enough about me so we can win the challenge," he spoke.

Bruno rubbed his hands together. "Let's here it, mate!"

"I value honor. I can walk on water, the side of a mountain, and a wall or ceiling. My favorite color is black and I do not like alcohol," the ninja stated.

Throughout the conversation Rafael was staring at Matt.

After a few more minutes of staring he said, "Hey, Matt. Have you ever been told you kinda look like Mail Jeevas?"

Matt's jaw dropped. "Rafael you are my new found bestie!"

"Nice Hetalia reference!"

"Thanks, Halo and I watch it all the time."

Bruno cleared his throat. "Do we know enough about each other to win?"

Matt nudged Hanzo's side and joked, "Hanzo here has probably been keeping tabs on all of us!"

Hanzo didn't make a comment.

_Matt's Confessional: "I really really really hope that he hasn't. 'Cause if he is, I'm probably on his hit list now. Although it would really help us." _

_ Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael likes Matt. He is awesome! He likes anime. He told Rafael he and his sister collect manga. He told Rafael he could borrow some!"_

_ Alec's Confessional: "So, I've just been sitting in the background. I haven't really told anyone a lot about me. But I think I've told enough we have a good chance of winning. I have a bad feeling that we are going to get some questions about out personal lives." _

The Critter Girls were in their room talking to one another. Jesse was telling them a story.

"So, I open the lid and inside is this gross looking, pink stuff. I took the moldy cracker and dipped it in the pink stuff. It wasn't that bad."

The girls stared at her in disgust.

_Alice's Confessional: "I like Jesse and all, but she has a really sick mind. It's sad that she is homeless, but she needs too stop telling her stories about the disgusting garbage she eats."_

"So, girlies, any of the guys catch your eye?" Jesse asked.

Mia blushed. "Ya, I kinda like Hanzo. I ran into him earlier today and we hung out outside. He's mysterious."

"I supposed Josh is good looking. But from our team I'd have to say Matt." Alice stated.

Ici made a gagging sound. "Matt is gross and all he does is play video games. I think Bruno and Joe are cute!"

A knock was heard on their door. Ici got up an answered it. She opened it and Halo was standing their.

"Hey, Hails," she greeted her sister.

"Hey, Ici. You wouldn't happen to know where my turtle earrings are, would you? I can't find them anywhere," Halo asked.

Ici walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of earrings. "You let me borrow them the day before we left our house. I thouht you might want them so I packed them." She handed her sister the earrings. Halo thanked her and left.

"It's nice to see how well you and Halo get along," Mia said.

Ici laughed. "At home we are at each others' throats!"

Dinner time came and all the teens were in the dinning room. Ethan had told them they would be sitting with their teams from now on.

The Creepy Critters' table was on the left. It was a circular table. The order went Rafael, Matt, Alice, Hanzo, Mia, Ici, and then Bruno.

The Screaming Ghosts' table was on the right. It was a square. The order went Josh, Joe, Halo, Jamie. Leah, Kris, Alec, and then Dominic.

Chef brought out dinner. He had cooked some sort of meat with vegetables on the side. Mia left her meat alone and ate the vegetables.

Halfway through dinner the power went out. "Really, Ethan?" Someone asked.

"Hey don't look at me!" Ethan said in a defensive tone.

"How can we look at you if we can't see you!" Halo grumbled.

"The Ghosts are trying to screw with us!" Someone else yelled.

"There are no Ghosts!" Dominic said.

Mia set her fork down and closed her eyes. She started shaking. "Ethan, please turn the lights on."

Everyone sat in the dark for a few more minutes. The power came back on. They looked at the tables. "Beware of us" was written in blue, glowing slime.

"Really, Ethan. More slime?" Halo asked.

"That isn't my slime." Ethan said.

Everyone walked back up to their rooms. Alec sat on his bed talking to Dominic.

"Do you really think Ghosts exist?" He asked.

"There is no scientific way they can," Dominic replied.

Josh grumbled from across the room. "My stupid computer is acting up again."

Alec walked over, took the laptop from his team mate, and started typing. After about seven minutes, the laptop was working perfectly.

"Wow! Thanks!" Josh exclaimed.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal Voice* "I've been talking to Josh. We decided if we lose, Alec is the first to be voted off. He doesn't do anything. Unless he proves himself at the challenge, he is outa here." _

"So, tomorrow I think we need to do some flirting," Josh stated.

"What makes you say that?" Kris asked.

"It'd be nice to have a girlfriend here."

* * *

**I don't like the way I ended it. But I thought I needed something supernatural to happen and the power going off at my house today fit perfectly. **

**Also, later on in the story I want to do an "Ask the Cast" chapter. You can ask the cast (including Ethan, Chef, interns, and eliminated contestants) anything you want. I am probably going to have several of them. I think I'm going to have one after every elimination challenge. **

**So, send me some questions! Just state who it is for, a fan name, and what it is. It can be anything you want! (Fan name as in a fake name for you) And if you are the creator you can send in questions from family members of the contestants.  
**

**I am glad that so many of you like Halo. I have the challenge chapter figured out a little bit. I know which team is going to lose and who is going to be eliminated.  
**

**I still need some ideas for pairings. I have two right now.  
**

**How was it? Favorite part? Favorite Confessional? Favorite Character?  
I want to know!  
**


	22. What is Love?

**Ready for some love to blossom? This chapter has all but too of the pairings. I'm having a hard time with Alice and Ici... **

**It makes me smile every time I get an email with a review or private message in it! Keep sending them! Also, the challenge is really close! I think I'm going to skip some days and go straight to the challenge next!  
**

**And, don't forget about "Ask the Cast"! If I get questions they will be up after the challenge!  
**

**All Ocs belong to their original owners. I do not own Total Drama!  
**

* * *

Between breakfast and lunch, everyone was in the Room of Elimination talking. The guys from The Screaming Ghosts thought flirting would be fun.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal Voice* "This would be a great opportunity to trick Halo into an alliance. _

Halo was laying on a sofa by herself reading a manga volume. Joe walked over to her and asked in his cowboy act, "Hey, Miss Halo. Mind if I sit wit ya?"

"Hey, Joe. No I don't mind!" She replied. She sat up and moved her feet so he would have room.

_Halo's Confessional: "Joe is so fine! There is something about_ a cowboy that drives Kansas girls crazy!"

"Watcha readin'?" He asked.

"Death Note."

"What's it 'bout?"

"A guy who uses a note book to kill criminals and rid the world of all evil," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"May I steal ya away frem that there book fer a second?" He asked.

"Sure." She put the book down and they went outside onto the porch.

Leah was sitting in a green, bean bag chair rereading _Catch 22_. Kris sat on the floor next to her.

He sat there for a couple of minutes before she noticed him.

"Oh, hey, Kris! What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just want to chat. I was so enchanted by your beauty, I ran into that ceiling fan over there." He stated, pointing to a ceiling fan that was turned off.

Leah smiled and laughed. "Clever pickup line."

"For a clever girl," he responded.

Leah's face turned a bright pink. As she tried to mutter a 'thank you'.

_Leah's Confessional: "OK, I really like Kris! He is really nice! He and I have talked a few times at meals. AND now he comes up and starts flirting! _

Matt walked up to Jesse and attempted to 'woo' her.

"Hey baby, how you doin'?" He flirted.

"Go away. I'm not into guys," she snapped.

"Ah, That's hot! Neither am I," Matt exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrow.

Jesse rolled her eyes. "Clever. Now go away."

Ici chose then to walk up. She heard the conversation. She grabbed Matt by the ear and dragged him away. She received a 'thank you' from Jesse.

Jamie was sitting on the floor reading a book. Josh sat next to her.

"Hey, Jamie."

"Hey, Josh. What's up?"

Josh got this twinkle in his eye. "I want to prank Ethan, but I need your help. You in?"

"What do I get out of it?" She asked.

"What ever you want," he gave her a wink.

"Deal!" They shook hands and began plotting Ethan's doom.

_Jamie's Confessional: "OK, so Josh is cute! AND he likes to prank people! Two for one deal!"_

Hanzo was standingin a corner of the room reading _Julius Caesar. _Mia walked over to him and tried to start a conversation.

"Hi, Hanzo. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm, well. Yourself?"

"Great! Do you want to go outside and talk?" She asked.

He nodded and they walked outside onto the porch.

They got outside and saw Halo and Joe. They were laughing and looked like they were having fun. Mia gave a small wave to Halo which the red head returned.

"Do you want to go out back? So we don't interrupt them?" Halo asked quietly. Joe nodded and grabbed her hand. Her face turned bright red.

_Halo's Confessional: "Ohmystacksofmangaandcookies! Joeheldmyhand! 'msohappy!" (Translation: Oh my stacks of manga and cookies! Joe held my hand! I sound like a fan girl right now but I'm so happy!)_

Mia looked at Hanzo. He kept staring at the door where Halo and Joe had gone through.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Joe is not who he says he is. I fear he is leading that girl on."

Mia's eyes went wide and she put her hand to her mouth.

_Mia's Confessional: "Is Joe really doing that to Halo? I mean, she and I haven't reall_y_ talked much and we aren't friends but would he really do that to her? I really hope he isn't for her sake."_

_ Joe's Confessional: *Normal Voice* "I think Hanzo is on to me. This could end bad. But I had a really great time with Halo."_

Jamie had filled several water balloons with a special concoction she mixed up. Josh went outside and told Halo and Joe not to come in because of the prank. Jamie placed the balloons in a net and Kris helped her hang them in the doorway. She then tied a piece of fishing string across the floor. She ran to go find Ethan.

Leah watched with Kris as Jamie and Josh told everyone of their prank.

"I wonder what is in the balloons," she thought out loud.

"Probably something equivalent to the slime Ethan made us swim in," Kris replied.

Jamie gave Josh the signal and jumped over the fishing line. Ethan was chasing after her.

"What did you break?" He asked. He stepped on the the line and the balloons came down on him, splattering him with Jamie's concoction.

Halo and Joe stared in through the glass door and laughed. Their hands were still intertwined.

"That was awesome!" She fist pumped with her other hand. Joe laughed and nodded.

"Hey, Miss Halo? May I make ya a deal?" He asked.

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "What kind of deal?"

He leaned in closer to her. "If we the Screamin' Ghostses win teh challenge on Wednesday, I'll give ya a kiss."

Halo smiled. "Deal!"

_Halo's Confessional: "OK, damn it! I want th_at kiss so my t_eam had better win! __**Panicky **__But what if the truth about me comes out during the challenge? Then win or lose Joe wouldn't want to kiss me."_

* * *

**Well? How was it? Favorite Part/Character/Confessional? My favorite was Kris and his corny but clever pick up line and Halo's freak out moment when Joe held her hand.  
**

**Please send in questions for "Ask the cast"!  
**

**Has Joe been figured out? What will happened at the challenge? **_  
_

**The challenge is the next chapter! =D  
**

**Also I have some news. I will not be updating from Monday of next week to the Sunday afterward. I will be at camp from Monday to Saturday.  
**

**I love you all! In a non-creepy way!  
**


	23. Elimination Challenge 1

**Before you read this I will warn you, a box of tissues would be good to have on hand. There are different parts that will make you cry for different reasons. I started tearing up when the was eliminated and I knew it was coming.**

**OK Send me some more questions! I only have 3! I need them before I can update. Oh, and I am adding a rule to it. If you think it will mess with the story line (such as Joe or anyone else telling Halo the truth about Joe) I will not accept it!  
**

**I don't really like this chapter...  
**

**All Ocs belong to their original owners. I do not own Total Drama!  
**

* * *

Wednesday morning everyone woke up nervous for their first challenge. They met Ethan in the dinning room for breakfast.

"OK, children. Your first elimination challenge is today! Eat your breakfast and use the rest of the time for catching up on each other. The challenge will start immediately after lunch!"

Their breakfast was biscuits and gravy. The biscuits were hard and the gravy was watery.

After breakfast the teams huddled around their own couch. They were talking about the challenge.

Bruno looked at his team and asked, "Are we ready to kick some Ghost behind, mates?" Everyone nodded.

_Matt's Confessional: I am super nervous. Who knows what kind of questions Ethan is going t_o ask us!

The Screaming Ghosts were in a circle quizzing each other about one another.

"OK. I think we are ready! Good luck team!" Josh said.

Halo was visibly nervous. She was shaking and when ever she talked she stuttered. Joe placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't ya worry, Miss Halo. Every thin' will be OK."

After lunch Ethan made everyone go out back. They walked outside and saw sixteen chairs. Each chair had a buzzer.

"Screaming Ghosts your on the left. Creepy Critters your on the right," Ethan said, motioning the two directions.

On the Critters' side Bruno, Matt, Mia, and Hanzo were in the first row. Alice, Jesse, Rafael, and Ici were in the second row.

On the Ghosts' side Joe, Halo, Josh, and Jamie were in the first row. Leah, Kris, Alec, and Dominic were in the second.

Ethan began the rules,"The rules of this challenge are simple. I will ask you questions about the lives of your team mates. First person to buzz in answers. If the person gets it right, their team gets a point. If that person answers wrong, the team mate who the question was about had ten seconds to admit to it. Once they admit to it they have to give a simple explanation. If the person refuses to admit it this happens." Ethan flipped a switch and the Critters had green slime dumped on them. The Ghosts laughed at their misfortune.

Ethan continued, "And if they lie this happens." He pushed a button and the Ghosts felt a 'light' jolt. The Critters laughed this time.

He continued again, "If the person refuses or lie the other team gets a chance to answer. If they get it wrong this happens." Both teams were electrocute and more slime was poured on them.

"OK, first question for the Critters! Who wet the bed until they were fourteen?" Ethan asked.

Ici buzzed in, "Matt."

"That isn't fair! Ici already knew that!" Halo complained. Ethan pushed the button and the Ghosts were electrocuted.

"One point for the Critters. OK, Ghosts, who was locked in a closet by two bullies when they were eleven?"

Kris buzzed in, "Leah." Leah sunk into her chair.

"Uno pointo! Critters, who's favorite food is nachos?"

They froze. No one knew the answer. "How did we not think of food?" Bruno asked himself.

Hanzo buzzed in, "Rafael."

"Another point, The score is Critters winning with two points and the Ghosts with one point! Ghosts, who's parents are no longer alive?"

Leah buzzed in, "Kris."

"Correct! Two to Two! Critters, what is Ici's full name?"

Matt buzzed in, "Iciana-Maria Camilia-Rose Ivory!"

"Correct! I feel bad for you Ici. Ghosts, what is Halo's full name?"

Halo mumbled, "Crap."

No one knew so she buzzed in, "Halona-Evylen Charolett-Avamaria Ivory."

"Point! I'm glad I won't be asking for Matt's. Critters, who is from an Amish community?"

Mia buzzed in, "Jesse."

"Who ruined the dress of the most popular girl in their school by soaking her with punch?"

Alec buzzed in, "Dominic."

"Who is a ninja?"

Matt buzzed in, "Hanzo!"

"Who thinks his father is a senator?"

Josh buzzed in, "Joe."

"Who wants to build a Kangaroo Park?"

Ici buzzed in, "Bruno!"

"Who's favorite animal is the wolf?"

Leah buzzed in, "Jamie."

The game continued for well over another hour. Most of the Critters had gotten tired and had given up. Hanzo was left answering all the questions. Ici, and Bruno were passed out of exhaustion.

"OK, I am tired of reading these stupid things! This is for everyone. For the game answer this question or admit to it. Who is called a murderer in their hometown?"

Matt was about to press the buzzer then he stopped.

Josh looked at Halo and asked, "Why didn't he press it?"

"Because he doesn't want me hurt." She replied, pressing the buzzer. "I am."

"And the Screaming Ghosts win! Critters pack your stuff and meet me in The Room of Elimination!" Ethan cheered as he walked off.

The Screaming Ghosts cheered as the Critters walked away. Halo ran over to Matt and hugged him. "Thanks for protecting me, Matt. If you get voted off I'll miss you."

"If I get voted off, I'll be cheering for ya, Sis!" He gave her a cheesy smile and walked away.

Halo walked back over to her team. They all high fived her.

Joe looked at her and said, "I reckon, I owe ya that kiss now."

He leaned in close to her and kissed her.

"You guys don't care that I'm a murderer?" She asked after they broke the kiss.

"You can explain later. Now we celebrate!" Josh cheered.

_Halo's Confessional: "That didn't go as I was expecting it too." _

_ Matt's Confessional: "I'll probably go home because I threw the challenge, but I'm going to leave with my baby sister's respect and trust."_

_ Alice's Confessional: "I didn't vote Matt off. I voted Jesse off. Matt wanted to protect his sister. I understand that. Jesse was just a little too much for me._

_ Rafael's Confessional: "Rafael voted off Hanzo. He creeps Rafael out!"_

_ Mia's Confessional: "I didn't want to vote off Matt so I voted for Jesse."_

Ethan and Chef stood in front of the teens. "Welcome, Critters, to the Room of Elimination. The rules are simple. In the box are seven slime balls. Everyone safe will receive a ball. Whoever does not receive a ball must walk out onto The Porch of Loser Dome. There they will be splashed with the Slime of Failures and then get into the Limo of Shame. They can not come back. Ever. First slime ball goes to Mia."

Mia caught her ball.

"Now, Rafael your safe. Alice you are safe. Ici you are safe as well. Bruno you are safe. Matt you got lucky."

They were tossed the slime balls.

"Jesse, Hanzo, only one slime ball remains. Whoever does not receive this slime ball will walk to the Porch of Loser Dome, be sprayed with the Slime of Failures, and get into the Limo of Shame. Jesse the slime ball is yours. Hanzo please go to the Porch of Loser Dome."

"Hanzo wait. Before you go!" Mia called. She ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

He hugged her back and said, "So it shall be. If that is how you feel about me, whereas you are my dawn, I shall be your nocturne."

He walked onto the Porch of Loser Dome and was sprayed with the Slime of Failures. He then disappeared and reappeared in the Limo of Shame.

* * *

**Well? Did you cry? Who did you think was leaving? Favorite Part/Character/Confessional? **

**Did you like it? I really hope you did... I'm sorry if you didn't want Hanzo voted off...But its was my idea for the start of he and Mia's relationship..**

**Please send in questions for "Ask the Cast"  
**


	24. Ask the Cast 1

**Well here is the "Ask the Cast"! I really hope it is ok. I am bummed about how much I hate the challenge chapter... **

**I pulled an all nighter for you people! =)  
**

**All Ocs go their original owners. I do not own Total Drama!  
**

* * *

Ethan, Chef, the contestants, and interns were sitting in The Room of Elimination.

"Welcome fans of TDH to "Ask the Cast". Today we will be answering questions from you, the fans. Our first question is for everyone from Naruto Uzumaki. How much do you guys hate Ethan. Well, I love myself a great deal!"

Chef coughed, "He is much better to work with than Chris."

Ethan glared at the interns. They trembled and said, "Not at all! Ethan is an amazing person!"

Josh looked at Ethan. "I don't hate him. Just strongly dislike."

Jamie smiled, " I hate him. Simple as that."

Joe looked at Halo and gave a friendly smile to the camera , "I reckon I hate Ethan as much as Miss Halo here does."

Halo laughed and then growled, "Hate is an understatement. I despise him with a passion of ten-thousand burning suns. I want to shove all his freaking slime down his throat and hope he chokes on his own vomit!"

Joe paled, "I think Ima change my ansa. I hate this fellow, but not as much as Miss Halo does."

Ici smiled, "I don't hate him at all!"

Matt looked at Halo, "Considering what happened in our first elimination challenge, I hate him a lot."

Mia paled, "Um, a don't like him."

Hanzo stated, "I only hate evil. Ethan is evil."

Alice inhaled and said, "Ethan isn't my favorite person on this planet or any other."

Bruno glared at Ethan, "I hate anyone with the name Ethan. Except my fans named Ethan!"

Kris gave a nervous laugh, "I don't hate him. He just needs to be nicer."

Leah looked up at Kris, "I don't like him."

Rafael stood proud, "Rafael hates Ethan."

Dominic simply stated, "I do not like him."

Alec said, "He's OK." His face turned red. "OK, OK, I mean he's a horrible person! I don't like him."

Jesse smiled, "He's like a rotten carcass that I often find while looking for food. It might look yummy and delicious, but if you eat it, it will kill you!"

Ethan pretended to cry. "That was harsh! Anyway our next question is for Joe from Pyscho-Ichigo. If I gave you fifty dollars would you wear a frilly dress?"

Joe laughed, "Not for fity."

Halo jumped in, "I would!"

Ethan scratched his head, "OK. Next question is for Halo from L. If I was the real L would you go on a date with me?"

"Smart question to ask with Joe right there. It would to depend on which L. There are technically three. L, Light or Near. If you were Near, absolutely no way I would. If you were Light, you probably learned my real name during the challenge and could kill me if I said the wrong thing. As, for The L, it depends. You'd have to bathe, straighten your posture, and eat something other than sugar on our date."

Joe wrapped an arm around her, "I don't think ya should be askin' her that anyways."

Ici made gagging sounds. "Get a room!"

"OK. Our next question is for me from my Ex-Wife. Ethan why are you such a prick? Well you see YOU left me for that scumbag you married last month! We have only been divorced for three months! I miss you Jessica!" Ethan said, holding back tears.

Chef took the question list from a now bawling Ethan. "Next question is for Jamie from Trickster. Jamie I like seriously need your help, I need a prank that will absolutely humiliate some jocks as payback, but no one will suspect it was me, any suggestions?"

Jamie smiled, "Sure, I'm always up for helping a fellow prankster! You'll need 1 cup of flour, 3 teaspoons of salt, a cup and 2 cups of vinegar, a table spoon of sugar, a cup of soured milk, three spoiled eggs, enough water balloons for all your victims, a bowl, enough needles for your victims, and an eletric mixer. Mix all the ingredients in the bowl with the mixer until it is as creamy as you can get it. Then fill the water balloons with it and tie them. Rig each one with a needle in their lockers and when they open their locker, BLAM! Covered in filth!"

"OK. Matt this is for you, from Teh N00b-Slayer. Matt can I like have your onlinename on PS3/360 so then we can like totally pwn some zombie n00bs?"

"Sure, my online name is Teh1anOnlyMatt," Matt answered.

"Well, Maggots, that is all for this 'Ask the Cast'. Send in more questions you want answered or anything you would like to see these maggots do! Grand Master Chef, out!" Chef saluted.

* * *

**Yay! Well what did you think? Was it better than the challenge?  
**

**Send in more questions for the next "Ask the Cast"! **

**And when I eliminated Hanzo there was a reason to my madness...  
**


	25. Ask the Cast 2

**Here is another Ask the Cast! It isn't very long. Sorry about that. **

**I am getting a lot of questions about why Hanzo was eliminated. Those questions will be answer in the next chapter. As I write one chapter I plan out the next one.  
**

**All Ocs belong to their original owners! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Ethan, Chef, the interns, and contestants were sitting in the Room of Elimination.

Ethan sent a cheesy grin to the camera. "Hey there fans, we received several questions after the first "Ask the Cast". The producer wanted us to make another one! Your questions will be answered! First question is for me from Deidara and the TARDIS. Can I get on and hug Ethan? I don't think so. I wouldn't want to file a restraining order against you! The next question is for Joe from Deidara and TARDIS. Joe do you have a cowboy hat? Cause if you do I want it . "

"Yup, I do have a cowboy hat. Ya can't have have it," Joe said in his accent, placed his hat on his head, and smiled at the camera.

"Jamie this is for you from Deidara and TARDIS. Jamie, do you have a name for that slime stuff you made? "

Jamie smirked. "Yes as a matter of fact, I do. It is called 'Stinky Slime'."

Ethan read another question from his list. "From Deidara and TARDIS. Chef, have you tasted your own food.. Like ever?"

Chef smirked. "Yes, I do. I think it tastes wonderful!"

"Ya, wonderfully disgusting," Halo gagged. Everyone laughed.

"The next question is for Mia and Josh from Beverly Lynn. Is there something going on between you and Josh? You too Josh! What's going on there! Oh and when you get back here you better bring her!"

Mia smiled. "Hey, Beverly. Nothing is going on between Josh and I."

Josh looked confused. "Bring who back?"

"The next question is for Josh from The Amazing Applesauce. Is there something going on between you & Jamie?" Ethan looked at Jamie and Josh.

Josh laughed and looked at Jamie. "I'm hoping for it!" Jamie blushed and walked over to him.

"Yes, there is," Jamie smiled.

Leah squealed, "Does this mean you two are together now?" The two looked at each other an nodded.

"The next two questions are for me from The Amazing Applesauce. Ethan whats your original hair color? Can you buy me a pony? My natural hair color is blond and no, I will not buy you a pony. The next question is for everyone from The Amazing Applesauce. Do any of you ( Except Ici) even like Ethan? I love myself!" Ethan grinned.

All the teens, except Ici, looked at one another and said, "No."

* * *

**Well Josh and Jamie are together now. Who's happy about that? **

**I am working on the next actual chapter!  
**


	26. Rainbows, Unicorns, and Vampires! Oh, My

**I am back with an update! I am REALLY sorry for the longish wait! I had a good reason for it! The file on my computer messed up about halfway through the chapter and I had to delete it. I couldn't remember anything of what I had written except a small portion of the begining. I also had an emotional breakdown. Curtosy of my boyfriend. I think I have M.P.D. and I am really not surprised.**

**I am happy you all were waiting for this chapter! I am sorry for any freak out you may have had or heard.  
**

**Sunday will be the last time I update for a week maybe a few more days afterward.  
**

**All Ocs go to their original owners. I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

At breakfast on Thursday The Screaming Ghosts were surprised to see Matt sitting with The Creepy Critters.

Chef served gray pancakes and watery syrup.

Ethan stood on the Critters' table and made an announcement. "I have some good news and bad news. The interns messed up last night at the elimination. Turns out Hanzo wasn't voted off. We don't know who was supposed to be so next week we will have an all new challenge. Hanzo will be back tomorrow."

_Mia's Confessional: "Hanzo is coming back?" _

"So, what you are saying is that somebody messed up and yesterday's challenge was for nothing?" Josh asked.

Ethan nodded and quickly left the room.

After breakfast the teens went to different places.

Mia and Josh were hanging out back. They were sitting on the edge of a ten foot fountain.

"Are you and Jamie together?" She asked.

Josh nodded. "What about you and Hanzo?"

Mia shrugged. "I think so. You want to hear a joke Matt told me?"

Josh laughed. "Sure."

"Why did the turkey cross the road?"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"To prove he wasn't chicken," Mia stated.

"Wow. I don't know whether or not to laugh because that was so stupid and I all ready knew the answer or to laugh because it came from Matt," the two started laughing.

Halo opened the door and walked over to them.

"Hey!" She waved.

"Hey, Halo. What's up?" Josh asked.

"Everyone is invited to come watch a movie in the room Jamie, Leah, and I share. You two in?"

Mia and Josh nodded. They thought it would be interesting to see if the teams could get along for a movie afternoon.

"What movie?" Mia asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet. We are all in the Room of Elimination fighting over what movie to watch," Halo shrugged and skipped back into house. The other two followed a few seconds later.

The Room of Elimination had movies strung out all over the floor. Mia and Josh were told to pick a movie from either the pile on the floor or the stack on the shelf.

"What movies have you guys picked?" Mia asked.

"Well Alec and I want to watch _Sweeney Todd, _but I 'm also up for an anime movie with Alice, Kris, and Rafael or really anything that ends this stupid argument. Joe wants anything without clowns, I agree with him on that, or _The Hunger Games_, which I refuse to watch. Everyone else has their own movies picked out," Halo sighed.

"What about _Titanic_?" Mia asked. A few of the girls nodded and Joe threw up a little in his mouth.

_Joe's Confessional: "I hate romanticists and romantic movies!"_

"_Peter Pan_?" Josh asked.

Halo high fived him and screamed, "Yes, forget all my other choices! I freaking love _Peter Pan_!"

After a few hours of debating they finally picked a movie. The all decided on _Vampires Suck_. They realized they all had a hatred for _The Twilight Saga _and thought that was the perfect movie. Sadly, they learned it was time for lunch and their movie would have to wait until afterward.

Ethan never showed up for lunch.

_Josh's Confessional: "He probably knows we want to kill him."_

For lunch on this fine Thursday they were being served hamburgers and french fries with water to drink. The buns was stale, the meathad a horrible smell, the french fries were soggy, and the water was green.

Matt picked the hamburger patty up and sniffed it. He gagged and said, "Halo, Ici, I wonder if this is the old people smell our cousin hates so much."

Halo laughed, "Well it sure doesn't smell like rainbows and unicorns!"

Dominic looked at the red head and spoke in a scientific manner, "Unicorns and other fairy

tale creatures do not exist. Even if they did exist they wouldn't smell very nice."

Ici spit out her water onto Bruno. The Australian glared at her and resumed eating.

"Don't let our cousin hear you say that about unicorns! She swears up and down that she saw a Youtube video where these guys captured a unicorn on camera," Ici giggled.

Matt chimed in, "Ya, and they'd smell pretty because they crap glitter."

Joe looked at Halo. "What does that haf ta do with ol' people smells?" He asked.

"The story is that at dinner one day we started talking about old people. I said that I loved nice, little, old people and our cousin agreed, but she only likes the ones who don't smell weird. Then our grandma asked if she smelled weird and we all started laughing. Later at Grandma's our cousin started talking about how when she was old she would smell like rainbows and unicorns. Then the conversation we just had is what she proceded to tell us," Halo explained.

Matt laughed. "Ya but in between dinner and Grandma's house, Halo created a song."

Halo laughed. "Ya, we saw a Semi and it had an older gentleman in it. I had been singing the McDonalds theme song for some reason and I just started singing along to that, "We are passing a Semi. There is an old guy. I wonder if he smells weird. If he does, I'm not lovin' it."

The others stared at the triplets in silence. Matt continued to eat Chef's food, Halo kept stealing glances at Joe, and Ici poked her food with a fork and she saw crawl away.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "They have an interesting family. . ."  
_

After lunch everyone met in the Ghost Girls rooms. Halo popped in the movie and grabbed a pillow.

"What's the pillow for?" Leah asked. Halo shrugged and shushed her.

For the next eighty-two minutes they watched the movie. It ended and almost everyone was asleep. Jamie and Josh were curled up together on Jamie's bed. Leah was laying her head on Kris's chest. They both were awake staring at each other. Joe and Halo were both asleep on Halo's bed. He had his arms around her and she was held close to his chest. Bruno and Ici were leaning against the headboard. Ici had accidently fallen asleep on his shoulder. Matt and Alice were still awake. They had gotten board halfway through the movie and began playing _Mario Kart 7_. Alec and Dominic had joined them. Mia was leaning against the headboard asleep and Rafael was attemping to get Jesse to read a manga volume.

Ethan sat in a dark room, staring at several computer monitors. The the screens were several rooms in the house, The room everyone was at included. He could clearly see what everyone was doing.

He chuckled to himself, took a close up screen shot of each group on the beds or floor, and said, "Hello, blackmail."

* * *

**How was it? I told you there was a method to my madness of Hanzo being voted off! Sorry there weren't very many confessionals.**

**Fav couple? Part? Do you like old people who smell like rainbows and unicorns? OR better yet do you believe unicorns exist?  
**

**The Unicorns and Rainbows actually happened in my family. Here it is:  
**

**Me: I like little old people.  
**

**Mom: I do too. They are sweet.  
**

**Cousin: I don't like the ones that smell weird.  
**

**Gma: Do I smell weird.  
**

**Cousin: No. You smell awesome.  
**

***After dinner at Gma's*  
**

**Me: Hey, I started singing a song about old people on the way here! There was an old guy in a Semi and I wanted to know if he smelled weird.  
**

**Mom: Katie (Cousin) what happens when you are old and smell weird?  
**

**Cousin: I won't smell weird. I'll smell like rainbows and unicorns.  
**

**Mom: Unicorns won't smell pretty.  
**

**Cousin: YA they do. They poop glitter!  
**

**We then tried to convince her Unicorns didn't exist** **and she swears that Yout****ube video was real.**


	27. Ghosts and Nerds Everywhere!

**OK, I really need to say this before my brain explodes. Some of you need to stop trying to control the way I am writing this story! It is really irritating! **

**I like getting requests and several people have messaged me some. I take that request into account and think of how it could work. Most of them I have liked and plan on doing! Like past contestant. Or they are thinking the same thing as me and give me an idea. I reply to them and tell them I had planned it all along and they give me some words of encouragement.  
****  
The reason only a few characters have been being developed more is because I'm getting ideas from their creators or I'm talking to the creators about the story.**

**I love getting reviews from you guys. Just please do NOT post a review saying what you want me to do. Like for instance: Say some one posted something about their character. Say they gave me a list of stuff they wanted me to do. I take a few of those ideas and incorporate them and then this person feels like they are in control and starts telling me what to do.**

**It is really stupid. Oh and for future references do NOT assume anything about my characters. Did I ever tell you guys Matt's real name? Well, if I did, I told you wrong because it is Matthais not Matthew. I don't like naming my characters after anyone I know because it screws with my views on the person and character. I know 4 freaking Matthews! ****And don't assume things about me!**

**I don't like being told what to do. It probably has something to do with the fact that I am a stubborn bitch. If you don't like the way I'm writing this story, let me know. If you would rather not comply with my requests I will gladly eliminate your character and make sure there is no way they will return.**

**So, please stop telling me what to do. Oh, and this will probably be the last update for awhile. I leave for camp on Monday.**

**Think of me how you want.  
**

**OH and I would like to thank balzirang for creating the team logos!  
**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**All characters belong to their respectful owners. I** **do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Early Friday morning the girls from The Creepy Critters woke up to a crash. Alice turned the light on and looked around the room. Mia went into the bathroom to look. She came back out a few seconds later.

"The mirror is broken. It is shattered," she said nervously.

The other two ran into the bathroom to inspect the damage. Sure enough, the mirror was in pieces on the counter and floor.

"OK, Ethan's little ghost thing is really starting to scare me!" Ici said. She picked up a shard of the mirror and dropped it. "Ouch, it's hot!"

"Hot?" Alice asked. She picked up a shard and dropped it. "Ouch."

"I'm just going to take your word for it," Mia stated.

Jesse stared at the shards. "We are going to be up all for awhile. I remember this one time, I had eaten a sandwich and I was up all night throwing up!"

Alice got into the closet and pulled out a broom and a dust pan. She started sweeping the glass into a pile. "Why at three in the morning?

About an hour later the guys from The Creepy Critters had a similar experience. Bruno had woken up to go to the bathroom and as he was crawling back into bed, one of their suitcases was thrown across the room and into the television. Between the crash and Bruno's scream they all woke up. Bruno turned the lights on.

"Not the T.V!" Matt shrieked.

The guys in the Screaming Ghost's room woke up at their normal time. Alec went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he stepped into the room his socks were soaked. He looked and saw the sinks and showers had been running. The bathroom floor was covered in water. He turned the faucets off and walked out.

"Um, the bathroom is flooded," he nervously told the others.

Josh and Joe didn't believe him and they went into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure. I walked in and the floor was wet. The water in the showers and sinks was running."

"Do ya reckon it be the ghosts?" Joe asked.

Dominic shook his head. "Ghosts do not exist. If they did why would they flood the bathroom?"

"But how could Ethan or anyone else gotten into our room and turn on the water without unlocking our door? " Alec asked.

"Ethan probably has keys to everyone's rooms. He probably had interns come in a do it," Dominic replied.

_Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "I want to know why who flooded the bathroom." _

Josh grabbed some towels and sighed, "Whether they exist or not, we are going to be the ones cleaning."

The others grabbed towels and began to soak up the water.

The girls on The Screaming Ghosts woke up at their normal time. Before turning the lights on, Leah went to go to the bathroom and bumped her knee on something. She looked looked around and the dresser had been moved closer to her bed. Halo got up and tripped over her suitcase. She yelped and hit the floor face first. She got up, turned the light on, and saw the mess their room was. The suitcases were in the way, the dresser had been moved and their clothes were thrown everywhere.

"Stupid suitcase," she muttered.

"Weren't our suitcases in the closet last night?" Jamie asked sitting up.

The other two girls nodded.

At seven fifty everyone but the guys from The Screaming Ghosts were at breakfast. Ethan came over to the girls.

"Leah, Halo, Jamie, where are your team mates? He asked. The girls shrugged.

"Should we go get them?" Halo asked.

"But what about breakfast?" Leah chimed in.

"I'm not hungry. Chef's cooking is making me lose my appetite," Halo gagged.

Leah and Jamie agreed. They told Ethan they were going to get the boys and they would be back.

They quickly ran to the fourth floor and knock on their team mates' room. Dominic answered the door.

"You guys are going to be late for breakfast, if you don't hurry," Jamie told him.

Joe and Josh walked out of the bathroom. They were both shirtless. They grabbed more towels and as they were walking back into the bathroom they saw the girls.

"What are you three doing here?" Josh asked curious.

"You four are going to be late to breakfast, if you don't hurry," Halo said.

_Halo's Confessional: "Is it bad that I had to force the drool to stay in my mouth? I mean its not everyday two hot and shirtless guys walk up to ya." _

_ Jamie's Confessional: "HOT_!"

"What's with the towels?" Jamie asked.

"Our bathroom flooded because someone turned all the sinks and showers on," Dominic said.

"We had something like that happen!" Halo exclaimed.

"What wus it?" Joe asked.

"Our suitcases were on the floor. We put them in the closet after unpacking when we got here and haven't touched them since," she said.

"And then one of the dressers was moved closer to my bed. I hit my knee on it this morning," Leah added.

Kris and Alec stepped out of the bathroom. "It's finally done!" Kris said.

"He, Kris. Hey, Alec," Leah spoke the words softly. Kris gave her a smile and Alec waved.

Jamie looked at the clock. "Well its eight ten. We missed breakfast."

The guys shrugged. "I could do without Chef's cooking for one meal," Dominic said.

_Halo's Confessional: "With all this ghost crap I am surprised that I haven't had more episodes. I mean, Vivian hasn't showed up, but she scares the shit out of me so I'm glad she isn't."_

At breakfast the Critters were telling each other what had happened this morning.

"The mirror was shattered and the pieces were hot. Alice and I burnt our fingers by picking them up," Ici said.

Matt was on the verge of crying. "Our T.V is broken." Alice and Ici patted him on the back.

Rafael looked his team mates. "Rafael is sick of this ghost crap."

Jesse nodded. "I remember one day on the streets I thought I saw a ghost. Turns out I was just hallucinating from a rotten, raw piece of meat I ate. I was sick for days."

"Jesse, you need help," Mia stated.

Ethan had left the room and come back a few minutes later with Hanzo.

"Hanzo, your back!" Mia smiled. She ran over and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and sat down at the table.

_Mia's Confessional: "I'm glad he's back! Even if he was only gone for a day, I still missed him!" _

The Screaming Ghost stayed in the guys' room because they didn't feel like seeing Ethan. They were all sure they would kill him.

Halo was sitting on Alec's bed with Alec and Dominic talking about video games.

"I love Mario Kart! If I'm playing against other people I suck though. If I'm playing against the game I can win," she told them.

"That's normally how noobs play games," Dominic joked. Halo's mouth dropped and she playfully punch him.

_ "_I am a noob. I got World of War Craft from my ex-boyfriend for Christmas because I wanted it so much! I was horrible at it! I completely messed up my Un-dead character so I switched to a Rogue Blood Elf."

"Really a Blood Elf?"Alec asked.

"I thought they looked cool," Halo pouted.

"Noob."

Halo glared at him. "Really? Because I have this series of video games I could kick your ass on! Then you would be the noob, my friend!"

"What games?" Alec asked.

"Well I have Just Dance One through Three, Just Dance Summer Party, and Micheal Jackson: The Experience."

"Those aren't really games. Their a trick to make people exercise more by dancing. Next your going to say you play Zumba," Dominic said.

"No actually I don't. I found I couldn't do Zumba, but I can win on Just Dance without trying. It is a great stress reliever!"

_Joe's Confessional: "I think Halo's nerdiness is kinda cute. Wait, no, Joe stop thinking like that! All she is to you is a pawn to help you win! You can't fall for her." _

_Halo's Confessional: "Alec and Dominic are pretty cool! I'll have to invite them over to my house some day after Total Drama and they can play video games with Matt, Drew, and I!"_

* * *

**Well how was it? Favorite part? **** Favorite Confessional? Favorite Character?**

**Happy that Dominic and Alec actually get to have a conversation?_  
_**

**Sorry about the large note at the begining.  
**

**Well this was the last update for a week. If I end up starting on the next chapter I'll try to finish it and update tomorrow. **

**See you in 2 weeks!  
**


	28. Oh, Matt

**Enjoy it while you can! The last update for a week! I love this chapter! **

**Also, I would like to say that someone on Deviant Art is drawing the 2 teams for us! She is an amazing artist and as soon as she gets the drawings done I will add a link!**

I am sorry about the note in last chapter. I over reacted.

**Anyways, I my friend Alex (I based a small portion of Matt off of him) and I leave for camp tomorrow! YAY! So, I basically get to spend a week with a Matt like person! . Score 1 for me!  
**

**I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it!  
**

**Oh, and Killer-Gear you hold the title for best review! If the rest of you haven't seen it, this is what it was.  
**

**"I had a wierd dream last night so I thought I'd post it.**

*Finish's reading chapter*

Me: Awe poor Matt, I feel ya man that happened to me once *Starts to tear up a little*.

*Hears groans and moans outside*

Me: WTF!

*Zombies burst in*

Me: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

*Matt bursts in with a shotgun and owns up*

Me: Thank's man.

Matt: *Takes a heroic stance* No problem, besides they were just a bunch'a n00bs.

*More zombies come in*

Me: *Grabs machete and bereta* TAKE THEIR FUCKING HEADS!

Teh End!

How was it, anyway's brilliant chapter."

**It was 3 am and I started bawling I was laughing to hard.  
**

**Anyway sorry for the long note.  
**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.  
**

**If you like it tell your friends. If you hate it tell your enemies. If you don't know how you think of it tell both your friends and your enemies!  
**

* * *

"Alec, Dominic, and Halo continued their conversation about video games at the lunch table. Matt heard Halo say, "I could pwn your ass, Alec!"

"That's my sister!" He cheered. Halo laughed and tossed a piece of bread to her brother. Matt marched over to her, placed the bread back in her hand, and said in a serious tone, "Eat. When you don't eat Vivian is more likely to show up and you'll have an episode."

"Who's Vivian?" Leah asked.

"One of the many hallucinations I suffer from. She scares the piss out of me!" Halo said.

_Leah's Confessional: *Confused* "What?" _

_ Joe's Confessional: *Normal* "Hallucinations? What is wrong with her?"_

"What makes her so scary?" Dominic asked.

Halo shrugged and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I don't know. I think the fact that she's fucking psychotic, looks like a zombie-vampire hybrid, and is always threatening to kill me or other people?"

"Do you have schizophrenia?" Alice asked.

"The doctors aren't sure. I have some symptoms but not enough to diagnose me as schizophrenic. So right now I just have to pray that I don't have an episode bad enough to land me in a mental hospital. So, let's stop talking about it. OK?"

After lunch they sat in The Room of Elimination like always. Alice, Matt, and Rafael were chatting about anime. Halo would occasionally pipe in with a random quote.

"Ya dun know me! I'm the Uni'ed bloody Kingdom and I can 'old my locker better than you any day!" Halo randomly said in a drunk, British accent.

"You do realize Josh is British, right?" Alice questioned.

"Psh, ya, I know. Arthur Kirkland is just that awesome," Halo squealed.

"Fangirl," Rafael muttered.

"Oh, and I suppose you haven't had kinky-naughty fantasies about anime characters?" She snapped. When Rafael nodded, Alice got up and walked away.

_Alice's Confessional: "Idiot. You never admit to fantasizing about anime characters." *__Face Pales* "I'm not saying I do!"_

Kris, Leah, Jamie, and Joe were sitting on one of the sofas. Leah and Jamie were talking about their lives back home.

"I found out I was allergic to butterflies when one landed on my arm and I broke out in hives," Jamie sighed.

"Wow. I didn't know someone could be allergic to butterflies. I guess it makes sense because some people are allergic to insects," Leah said. Halo came over and joined the two.

"I'm allergic to sunscreen and a stage make up," she said.

"How?"

ent

"Don't ask me. I was seven and Mom put sunscreen on us to go to the pool. I was itchy and red for days. Then the stage make up at school breaks me out. I love the school play and all but I got to the point I have to put my own make up on and not the school's," she rambled.

"Your in your school's drama class?" Leah asked.

Halo shook her head. "I live in such a small and poor town. My school had to cut out Drama as an academic. Drama and Forensics are now clubs not classes. It puts us at a disadvantage for Forensics because our school is so small and Forensics isn't a class. Our coach can't make us do a piece like if we were a class. We have to compete against the bigger schools with fifty or more students on their teams."

"I know what Drama is but what's Forensics?" Jamie asked.

"It is competitive ackin' an' speech. I competes back home," Joe answered. Halo nodded.

_Halo's Confessional: *Fan Girl Scream* "He competes in Forensics! Joe just keeps getting better and better!" _

"Your a Forensics Competitor, Halo?" Dominic asked asked.

Halo nodded and smile. "Made it to State every year. Came home with a gold medal this year!"

"That is awesome! What event?"

"I compete in Prose, Poetry, and IDA. I went to State for Poetry and IDA. I received a gold for Poetry and a Certificate for IDA. Next year I want to do a S.S.A," she stated.

"What were your pieces and what is the S.S.A. You want to do?" He was interested. He had never met someone as dedicated as he was.

"My Prose piece was _Death Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_. I sucked at it! And my Poetry was called _Ninety Seconds_ by Micheal Powell. It is about making life changing decisions. It was really sad. I learned over the years that if I'm Poetry or Prose, it has to be serious and depressing. If it isn't, I won't do well. The S.S.A. I want to do is called _I Love You, Mommy_. It is from a seven year old girl's point of view and she talks about loving her mother even though her mother is a drug addict. It is very sad."

_Joe's Confessional: *Smiling* "She's a Forensics Competitor. She really is amazing." *Loses Smile* "Stop it, Joe!" _

Ethan walked into the room whistling suspiciously. Matt caught sight of him and yelled, "Yo, Ethan, my man! Is there a pool anywhere around this place?"

Ethan turned to face the teen and nodded. "If you follow the path on the right of the fountain a little ways, you'll come to a pool and a hot tub."

Matt jumped up, yelled something about 'showing off his sexy body', and left the room. Halo and Ici looked at each other and face palmed.

Everyone was out at the pool. Not everyone was in the water. Hanzo has chosen to sit and watch everyone. He was wearing black swim trunks. Dominic and Alec were sitting on the edge with their feet in the water. Dominic was wearing orange swim trunks and Alec was wearing a pair of dark, blue swim trunks.

Ici, Bruno, Jesse, Alice, Mia, and Matt were splashing each other with water. Ici was wearing a light pink, two piece swimming suit with white polka dots. She left her hair down. Bruno was wearing a pair of red and black swim trunks. The left leg was red and the right was black. Jesse was wearing an orange, tie-dyed tankini. Alice was wearing a pink tankini. Mia was wearing a dark blue, stripped, hipster bikini. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Matt was wearing a pair of green swim trunks.

Matt started striking poses as if he were a model. "Come on ladies you know you love it!"

Jesse rolled her eyes and dunked him under water. Mia looked over at Hanzo.

"Hanzo, come join us!" She smiled.

"No thank you. I am fine here," he replied. Mia climbed out of the pool and walked over to him. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Haven't you ever thought about taking a break and relaxing?" She asked. She let go of his hand and leaned back. He shook his head.

She smiled and playfully poked his cheek. She grabbed his hand and said, "You're in your swimming suit. You might as well go swimming!" He let her drag him into the water. The pair looked at Matt. The video game nerd was dancing and singing:

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby"

"Ah, my eyes!" Halo screamed.

Leah, Halo, Jamie, Joe, and Kris were in the hot tub. Josh was sitting outside of the hot tube behind Jamie. Leah was wearing a green halter swimming suit. She left her hair down. Halo was wearing a purple and blue, twist, bandeau top and a short, tight, purple, skirted bottom. Her hair was braided. Jamie was wearing a black, tankini. Joe was wearing a pair of red swim trunks. Kris was wearing blue swim trunks. Josh was wearing green swim trunks.

"I'm glad we have a pool here! I'd go insane without one!" Halo laughed. Joe had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She laid her head on him.

"When are you to going to become official?" Jamie asked.

"Official?" Joe asked.

"Ya, like when are you going to stop with all the pre-dating crap and start actually dating?"

"I'd like to know that, too," Matt popped up from behind. Halo punched him in the face and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Joe and smiled.

"I reckon we could start now. If Miss Halo would like ta," Joe smiled.

"I'd love too!" Halo cheered.

_Joe's Confessional: "Now that Halo and I are 'dating' I have her in an alliance. She won't be voting me off anytime soon. I can ask her to do anything. Even if it is voting off one of her friends."_

* * *

**Favorite Part? Favorite Confessional? Favorite Couple (in this chapter)? Favorite Quote?  
**

**See you guys in a week! I expect my email to be filled with messages and reviews when I get back! The more the happier I will be! SO REVIEW!  
**

**My answers:**

"Matt started striking poses as if he were a model. "Come on ladies you know you love it!"

**None**_  
_

**Mia/Hanzo or Joe/Halo  
**

**"Oh, and I suppose you haven't had kinky-naughty fantasies about anime characters?"**


	29. Challenge: Kidnapped

**This is my 3rd time updating this. My computer was messing up through my notes. I had a of how really long note of how camp went. I'll just give you a run down.**

**Several guys lip sang Call Me Maybe for the Talent Show. My friends and I did an improve and I ended up having a baby. ALL The guys serenaded "Boyfriend" to us our last night at our night so us girls sang "You Are My Sunshine" to them. My frieend Nic created a new ninja move called, "Bat Wings". You spread your arms, yell "Bat Wings" in a Batman voice, and then "fly" to a new spot across the room.  
**

******There is a poll on my profile page for who you want to win. GO TAKE IT! I am actually surprised at the votes right now. Joe is like #3. Mia is #2 and Bruno is at the top. SO, go take that poll. You can vote for up to 3 people I think. **

******This chapter is only a little over 1/4 of the full challenge. I am updating it in parts as I finish them.  
**

******I hope you like it!**

I am updating now because Total Drama is on tonight in 10 mins.

******There are ghosts in this challenge! YAY!  
**

**********Let me know which team you think will lose and who you think is going to be sent home!**

* * *

The girls from The Screaming Ghost were sleeping in their room. The door creaked open and three figures floated in. One by one the three ghosts grabbed the girls and disappeared.

While the girls disappeared, a fourth figure came into the boys' room. They were all sleeping. The figure walked over to Dominic's bed and grabbed him. The two then disappeared.

The girls from The Creepy Critters were sleeping soundly. Three of the four figures floated into the room. They grabbed Ici, Alice, and Mia then disappeared.

The last figure went into the boys' room. Hanzo saw it float into the room. He went to grab it and it slipped through his hands. The figure quickly grabbed Rafael and disappeared.

The guys from The Screaming Ghosts woke up a few hours later. Alec noticed that Dominic was gone.

"Um, where is Dominic?" He asked.

"Maybe he went to breakfast early" Josh stated.

"I hope so."

The guys from The Creepy Critters woke up. As soon as all of them were awake, Hanzo told them, "Rafael was taken by a ghost last night. I tried to help him but I could not." He felt ashamed because he didn't help his team mate.

Jesse woke up and saw the other girls were gone. "Maybe they went to breakfast without me."

At breakfast the teams saw their missing members were not there. They sat at their tables and began to question Ethan.

"Where is everybody?" Matt asked.

Ethan smiled. "It is all part of your challenge today! Four members from each team were taken by four ghost in this house. As you can probably see, the members missing are Ici, Mia, Alice, and Rafael from the Critters and Halo, Jamie, Leah, and Alec from the Ghosts."

"We know who's missing already," Josh groaned.

Ethan glared at him and continued, "The remaining eight of you each will be assigned a team mate. Your job is to find that team mate and that team mate only. Each one of the four ghosts is hiding one member from each team. The first team to find all of their team mates by breakfast tomorrow wins. If you can not find all your team mates your team loses and faces elimination. The ghosts will also penalize anyone who can not find their team mate and the team mate in captivity before elimination."

"Can ya be more spacificated?" Joe asked.

Ethan groaned, "I wasn't done, Joe. Each one of you will get a map of the mansion grounds. Your team mates could be anywhere. No where is off limits except for property outside of the mansion grounds. If you have not found your team mate by curfew tonight you may keep looking into the night, but I will warn you. You might be caught by other ghosts in the house. You have to bargain with the ghost to save your team mate. You can search as a group but you can only find the team mate on your own. For instance, say Kris is looking for Halo and Joe is looking for Jamie. The two can work together to find them but only Joe can bargain for Jamie."

Chef came out and handed the teens their maps. Ethan went around with two bowls filled with pieces of paper. One bowl said, "Ghosts" and the other read, "Critters".

"Each one of you pull out a piece of paper. On the paper will be the name of the person you are searching for."

One by one they all pulled out their pieces. Bruno was looking for Ici. Hanzo was looking for Mia. Matt was looking for Alice. Jessie was looking for Rafael. Joe was looking for Halo. Kris was looking for Leah. Alec was looking for Dominic and Josh was looking for Jamie.

"Now that you have who you are looking for, you have until breakfast tomorrow to find them. Skipping meals is not allowed. There will be tools you will find. Use them to your advantage. You each will be given a backpack with supplies in them. You will have eight bottles of water, a flashlight with extra batteries, three bags of trail mix, six granola bars, an umbrella, a blanket, an extra map, a map of the cellar, a black pen, a red pen, a piece of paper, and a device with a button. When you find your team mate push the button and return to the dinning room. Each ghost is different so be careful," Ethan spoke.

"Who is with each of the ghosts?" Bruno asked.

"The boys, Rafael and Dominic, are being held by Helena Supa. She was a maid who worked for Dr. Monstrolopolis. He was the owner of this house. He had many problems and often abused Helena. Her body was later found in the forest at the back of the property. The doctor had killed her in a gruesome murder. She hates men because of her death and only trusts women. Good, luck, Alec," Ethan explained.

"And the others?" Jessie asked.

"Jamie and Mia are being held by a ghost named William Dane. He was supposed to be engaged to one of the Doctor's daughters. He raped his fiance's twin sister. She ended up pregnant and he poisoned her so the family wouldn't know. He was kidnapped by his fiance and killed in the attic. He is quite a pervert. You may have to bargain a little bit more with him," Ethan continued.

"So, what you are saying is that Jamie and Mia are in the hands of a perverted ghost, who probably won't give them up?" Josh asked. The concern in his voice was very noticeable.

Ethan nodded. "Halo and Alice are being held by the twin William killed. Her name is Grace Monstrolopolis. She is the younger of the twins. She will be kind to you if you are kind to her. If you demand for your team mates back, she will go nuts and probably hurt one of them. She is sad because of her and her child's death. Her body was found dumped in the cellar. Ici and Leah are being held by the other twin. She killed William for murdering her sister. She will give your team mates back but you have to make a small bargain with her. She killed herself out of guilt and sorrow. She is quiet and sad. Her parents found her body in her bedroom on the fifth floor where she hung herself. Oh, and one more thing. Anyone who was taken can not be voted off in elimination. Now you may start searching."

The Screaming Ghosts started planning on how they were going to get their members back.

"We could use our cell phones and if we find someone who we aren't looking for we can notify the person and they can find them. We should also try looking where the ghosts' bodies were either found or killed ," Alec stated.

"That is a good idea, but should we split up into groups of two of split up all together?" Josh asked.

"I vote we seearch seperatly until we find one and den group up," Joe said.

"I agree with Joe. We would be able to cover more ground. Then we could just use our phones as communication between us," Kris stated.

"OK, we need to find them as soon as possible to win this challenge!" Matt cheered from his table.

"Your sister has been kidnapped and your cheering?" Bruno questioned.

"Well, since Hanzo is a ninja, he should be able to find Mia relatively quickly. Then he can help who ever hasn't found their team mate," the gamer explained.

"That would be true, if I had tracks to go off," Hanzo simply stated.

Matt paled. "So your about as useless in finding them as we are?"

"No, I can still search quickly, but not as quickly as if the kidnappers were alive. They will leave some kind of trail, but we should look where they were killed or found. "

Joe looked at the map. He tried finding the stairway to the cellar from the kitchen. He saw that outside down the first path their was a large boulder. About a quarter of a mile from the boulder was a shed. It was labeled "cellar" on the map.

_ Joe's Confessional: *Threatening* "Ethan, if any harm has come to Halo, I will hurt you." *Glares at camera* "Not that I care about her well being. She is just important to the team." _

"OK, y'all I tink I found ta way ta find Miss Halo," he said. He went to the back doors and walked outside. He took the first path and followed it for about fifteen minutes. He found the boulder on the left side of the path and took a left at it. He started walking and the grass was no longer mowed. He looked up at a tree and saw a machete hanging from a rope. He pulled it down and began using it to cut the grass.

"After all of this, I better find that damn cellar," he mumbled. He continued for a few more minutes and finally came to the shed. It was an old, run down building. It was made of wood and had a large hole in the roof. The grass had grown about half a foot taller than him. He cut himself a path to the door. He finally cut the path and saw a lock on the door. He took the machete and hit it against the lock until it broke. He pushed open the doors and walked inside.

There were various tools inside. There were old gardening supplies and various knifes, ropes, and other things. He pulled out his cell phone and sent out a text message to his team.

"I found a shed. Its filled with all sorts a stuff we kin use!"

He walked across the shed to the back. The found a door. He opened it and saw a flight of stairs that led underground. He pulled out his flashlight and the map of the cellar. He walked down the stairs. The door slammed shut on its own.

Matt was walking down the path Joe took. He decided to follow him. He knew Halo and Alice were being held together.

_Matt's Confessional: __*Ashamed* "I know its wrong to follow Joe as he does all the work, but I need to find Alice and make sure he finds Halo. I'm breaking my gaming code. Never mooch off of someone else." _

He came to the boulder and went down the path Joe had cut in the grass. When he came to the shed he walked inside. He pulled out his flashlight and the map of the cellar. He looked around the shed and noticed a bottle on a shelf. He read the label to himself, "Arsenic. That must be what the girl was poisoned with."

He didn't touch it and continued to the back where the door to the cellar was closed. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. He kept pulling until his shoulders hurt.

"How the hell did Joe get inside? He probably locked it on his way in," Matt pondered.

He looked around for something he could use. He put the flashlight and map back into the bag.

"Think back to Zombie Death Match Four, Matt. You were in a similar situation. You were trying to save your girlfriend from zombies. She was locked in a cellar and you used an ax to open the door. Now find an ax!"

He looked around and found a large ax hanging on the wall. He grabbed it and sung at the door. He kept at it until he had a hole big enough he could climb through. He threw the ax to the side and climbed through the hole in the door. He opened the bag and took the flashlight and map out again.

"OK, I'm at the cellar entrance. According to the map, there is a small room under The Room of Elimination. I bet that is where Alice is. The map shows several pathways that led to dead ends," he spoke to himself. He pulled out the black pen from his bag and marked the path from where he was to where he was going.

"Now I'll use the red pen to mark where I've been."

He walked down the stairs and stepped onto the floor of the cellar. We walked for about ten minutes. As he walked, he saw several cages. Inside were skeletons of what looked like slaves or prisoners. He tried to ignore them but he jumped up and screamed when something touched his shoulder.

"Matt, its Joe," he heard.

"Oh, Joe. That makes me feel a little better," he sighed.

"Wanna look for Miss Halo and Miss Alice togetha?" Joe asked. Matt nodded and

the two continued walking.

_Joe's Confessional: "Sure it'll tie the two teams but it'll make me look better."_

* * *

**Favorite Part? Ghost? Character? Confessional?  
**

**What is Joe up to?  
**

**Let me know which team you think will lose and who you think is going to be sent home!  
**

******There is a poll on my profile page for who you want to win. GO TAKE IT! I am actually surprised at the votes right now. Joe is like #3. Mia is #2 and Bruno is at the top. SO, go take that poll. You can vote for up to 3 people I think.(This was at the top too)  
**

******Well BYE! I'm going to go watch the new Episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island on Cartoon Network so I can drool over Scott. (Yes I am a Scott fangurl...Sue me)  
**

******BYE I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	30. Challenge: Kidnapped Part 2

**Part two of the challenge! YAY!**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Oh, and I wanted to add my responses to a few reviews. Person's Name: (My response)  
**

**A Humble Jedi Ninja: (Episode 5 was the one on tonight! HAHA. I already know what happens in the series. I just like watching the episodes and having a sense of power over my brother. I knew Scott what did to Dawn and I was sad at first because I really liked her until I remembered how much toilet water Scott had thrown in his face! HAHA! =) He's still my favorite though. My list is Guys: 1. Scott 2. Mike 3. Brick 4. B 5. Cameron 6. Sam 7. Lightening. Brick, Cameron, and B are tied. ****Girls: ****1. Zoey 2. Dawn 3. Jo 4. Dakota 5. ****Staci. ****6. ****Anne Maria. ANYWAY I AM RAMBLING SO BYE! I'll talk about the cast picture after the story. )  
**

**Hoshi-Okami-Chan: (Haha! I love you two! You bring a smile to my face even when you argue! =) Sorry my response to you isn't as long)  
**

**Anonymous: (I hope it is popcorn worthy!)  
**

**The Ablazing Arrow: (Camp was amazing! I was surprised at the poll too...)  
**

**Killer-Gear: (I'm flattered! =) VALAHALA? :/ I is confuzzled.)  
**

**If I didn't respond to your review it doesn't mean I hate you. I love every review I get but my email was full of them today! =) Keep them coming!  
**

**I love you all! Now GO TAKE TEH POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T!  
**

**Hope you like this chapter! It was 4 pages long and now I think I might be half done with the challenge...Give or take some...**

* * *

Hanzo hid in the shadows as he headed to the attic. He was prepared ti get Mia back at whatever the cost. Not because he wanted his team to win but because he wanted Mia safe and out of the hands of the perverted ghost.

He made it to the last floor of the house and searched for the attic. He soon found a small door and opened it. Behind it was a flight of stairs leading to the attic. He climbed up it and came to the attic door.

He placed his ear carefully on it. Inside he heard whimpering and laughing.

"Mia are you OK?" Jamie asked. Mia shook her head a little. Jamie was concerned for both of them. This ghost was creepy. He had kept making suggestive moves on the two of them. Not to mention the way he looked was disgusting. He looked like he died in his yearly twenties. His clothes were torn and he was covered in blood.

The two were hanging from a beam on the ceiling by their arms. Their arms and shoulders hurt from hanging for hours.

William laughed and ran a bloody hand across Mia's cheek. Hanzo had enough and opened the door. All three heads snapped towards it but they saw nothing.

William turned around and cackled, "Who goes there? If you want one of these girls, show yourself!"

Hanzo stepped out of the shadows. Mia's eyes lit up. "Hanzo!"

William laughed and walked away from the girls. "I suppose you are the one after Mia? What are you going to give me in return for the girl?"

While William was fixed on Hanzo, one of his shadow clones hid in the shadows. He jumped on the beam and signaled for the girls to be quiet. He quickly cut the rope and vanished. Then Hanzo vanished with his clone.

William turned around to see that Mia was gone. He let out an angry cry and grabbed Jamie.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. H-Hanzo is p-pretty mysterious," Jamie stuttered. She was afraid for her life.

William shrugged. "Well I lost her, but I still have you."

Jessie was sitting in the dinning room with Ethan and looking at the map. "OK, Ethan said at the back of the property. I already know the path back there from some exploring I've done in my free time. So, I'll try going along the edge of the fence until I find Rafael, but it is almost lunch time so I will wait until after lunch. "

She continued thinking of her plan when she heard a beep come from Ethan's device. The device was connected to all the other devices and he could tell exactly where everyone was. He looked at his device and said, "Hanzo found Mia."

As soon as the words left his mouth the couple walked through the door.

"Great job, Hanzo. Now, Mia, you can sit at your teams table and no ghost will come after you. We have about thirty minutes until lunch.

Lunch came and the members who weren't kidnapped were in the dinning room, except for Matt and Joe.

"Both teams get a penalty because Matt and Joe are not here. They probably got lost in the cellar." Ethan laughed.

"You are twisted," Josh mumbled.

"Hey, Joe, are you sure we are going the right way?" Matt asked.

"Ya," Joe replied.

_Joe's Confessional: "My plan was to 'lose' Matt in the cellar, but this guy is good. He hasn't stopped following me and he has kept a good eye on me."_

The two walked came to a intersection. They could continue straight, go left, or go right. Joe pretended to look at his map and said, "Left." He started walking that way.

"No we just went that way. I know how to read a map. We should be going right. If you look at the map, you'll see how the room is just a couple of turns away!" Matt said. His voice was full of venom.

Joe turned around and in his normal voice spoke, "Ya know, Matt. I really don't like you or anyone else here. I'm only finding your stupid sister because I have to. I've been playing you all since I joined this stupid game. Playing the redneck cowboy. I'm not stupid. I know we should be going right. I've been trying to ditch you for the past three hours. Its time for lunch and now we both probably got our teams penialize. I don't care because I'm going to kick your ass anyway."

Matt glared at his sister's so called 'boyfriend'. "You've been playing Halo?"

Joe shrugged. "Sure your sister is hot, but she's not my type."

"Aren't you worried now that I know the real you?" Matt threatened.

Joe shook his head and laughed. "Who is Halo going to believe. He older brother on the other team or the guy she's head over heals for? You may be her protective, older brother but when it comes to me, I can get Halo to believe, do, and say anything."

Matt was angry. He balled up his fist a threw a punch at Joe. The 'cowboy' dodged it and ran straight. Matt chased after him and dropped his flashlight. Joe turned off his flashlight and turned down a pathway and hid. Matt ran by him without looking and Joe waited until he was positive he was gone. He slowly came out of hiding and walked down the way he ran.

"Piece of cake," he thought.

After lunch Bruno headed up to the fifth floor. He had been up there earlier looking for the bedroom Ici was in. He had opened a dozen doors and found his team mate behind none of them. When he finally reach the fifth floor he went to the last door he opened. He grabbed the door knob of the one next to it and opened it. Nothing, the room was completely empty.

He went to the next door. Nobody was in there, only furniture.

_Bruno's Confessional: "I'm getting tired of this, mate."_

He opened the next three doors. Again nothing. He continued opening doors until he heard someone crying softly. He followed the sound to a door down a hallway to the left. He looked at the room number 504. He slowly opened the door. Inside were Ici and Leah tied to the bed posts and a teenage ghost.

"Bruno, you made it!" Ici yelled happily. The ghost looked over at Bruno. She was wearing old clothes from over a hundred years ago. He hair was long and brown and she had a rope around her neck.

"I take it Ici is who you are looking for? I'm supposed to bargain with you for her life. What will you give me?" she asked.

Bruno shrugged. "What do you want? You can't have my soul."

The ghost laughed. "I don't want your soul, but something shiny would be nice."

Bruno pulled a coin from his pocket. "Will this work?"

The girl floated over to him and took the coin. "Yes." She undid the ropes that were tied to Ici and stepped back.

She smiled and said, "I see a bright future ahead for you two."

The two left the room.

"Thanks, Bruno," Ici said smiling at him.

Bruno smiled back a pressed the button on his device."Once you and I get to the dinning room we will have half our team mates found!"

"Really? Who else?"

"Hanzo found Mia before lunch."

They made it back after about fifteen minutes. Ethan was sitting in a chair by the doorway.

"Good job, Bruno! Only two more team mates left. Ici go have a seat next to Mia."

Ici sat next to Mia and asked, "Where's Hanzo?"

"Trying to find Matt. He never showed up for lunch and our team was penalized," she replied.

Ici nodded and Bruno sat down next to her. The three of them started chatting.

Matt was angry. Not only at Joe, but at himself. He had let his anger get the best of him and now he was lost without a flashlight.

He had been walking along the wall from the way her ran for twenty minutes. "I am fucked," he groaned.

Joe chuckled to himself. He had found Matt's flashlight and picked it up."Matt will be lost for awhile without his flashlight. Now, Halo should be down this hallway."

Sure enough he found a door that led to the room. He opened it and saw Halo and Alice tied back to back. When the door creaked opened all three heads in the room snapped towards it.

"Joe! You're here!" Halo smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Ya, really tink I would forget 'bout my gal?"

Halo shook her head. She turned to the ghost sitting beside her and said, "Grace this is Joe. My boyfriend. He is the one they sent for me." Grace nodded.

She had long brown hair and a slight baby bump. She was wearing a white nightgown. She untied Halo. Halo stood up and ran to Joe. She threw her arms around him and the two shared a kiss.

"Gross, just go back to the mansion you lover birds. And who is supposed to be finding me?" Alice groaned.

Joe looked at her and said, "Matt. We wus searching together but somehow we gots split."

Halo and Joe walked out the door. Joe pressed the button on his device and smirked.

Joe followed his steps back the way he came and the two of them had been walking for a good two hours.

"Joe are we almost there? My legs hurt." Halo complained.

Joe chuckled and said, "Ya, almost. I reckon I could carry ya?"

Halo jumped on his back and he gave her a piggy back ride. They came to the door and saw the giant hole Matt had made. Joe placed Halo through it and them climbed through himself. They left the shed and went down the path of cut grass.

* * *

**Well? How'd I do? Oh and writting William creeped me out a bit... :/  
**

**Fav Part? Confessional? Character? Moment(s)? Who do you think is going to win and who do you think will go home?  
**

**I met Mady and Bailey my first year of Church Camp after eighth grade and I met Matt this year in Forensics because of Mady! I'm excited! They will be here to celebrate The Relay for Life with me! YAY for Cancer Survivors! ^.^ For those of you who didn't know I am a cancer survivor! I might have told you but I forget sometimes.  
**

**ANYWAY ABOUT CAST PICTURE! The girl drawing it said before I left that she was going to practice drawing each one individually to get the feel of how to draw them and then draw them together! YAY! I just sent her a message asking about it.  
**

**ALSO there will be more Jessie in the next one!  
**


	31. Challenge: Kidnapped Part 3

**Well I have good news and bad news.**

**Good News: I got a job! I fill out my paperwork Saturday, do my training Tuesday, and Wednesday is my first day! YAY! I'm nervous.  
**

**Bad News: The job will cause me to update less. Not a lot less, but a little.  
**

**Bad News #2: I hate this chapter. I absolutely HATE IT! =/  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Don't hate it because I do.  
**

**BUT!  
**

**If you guys want me too I can rewrite it. Most likely not because I've already got this but if you want me to I will try!  
**

**OH and Thank you to the ones who pointed out my mistakes! You were very polite about it! Thanks! =)  
**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS AND I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! I forgot that on the last 2 chapters I think.  
**

**Also, I am going to do another Ask The Cast! I have some questions but go ahead and send in more!  
**

* * *

Kris sighed. He had been on the fifth floor opening doors for hours. "How many doors can this floor have?"

He had stopped counting after twenty-six but knew he had opened at least fifteen more. He sigh again and took a break. He sat down against one of the doors. From behind the door he heard rustling. He jumped up and opened it. Lo and behold, inside was Leah tied to a bed post.

"Kris, you made it! After Bruno showed up and took Ici, I thought I wasn't going to get found," Leah explained.

"How do I get her back?" Kris asked.

"It's simple. If you have something shiny to give me, you can have Leah back."

Kris searched his pockets and found two magnetic marbles. He handed them to the ghost. Her eyes lit up as she pulled them apart and put them back together. After a few seconds, she untied Leah and the two went on their way. Kris pushed the button on his device.

"You really didn't have any faith in me?" He teased. She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"That ghost wasn't so bad. She cried a lot but she was nice," Leah told him.

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want to kick some ghost ass because they hurt my girlfriend," he laughed and put an arm around her waist.

"Girlfriend? You think of me as your girlfriend?" She asked. She blushed and turned the color of a tomato.

"Unless you don't want to be."

"No, I'd love to!"

They walked for about twenty minutes. The reached the kitchen. Ethan jumped up and said, "Finally you ghosts found another team mate. I'm surprised Joe found Halo first."

"Do you know how many doors are up on the fifth floor? There had to of been at least fifty if not more!" Kris scowled.

Ethan replied with a smart ass remark,"There are fifty-seven to be exact!" Leah sat next to Halo and Joe.

Josh had walked into the room. "I can't find the attic anywhere."

"Joe and I will help you," Kris said. The three guys left and headed to the last floor of the house.

Jesse had reached the fence on the property edge. She had skateboarded down the path for an hour. When she got there saw Alec sitting under a tree looking at the map.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" she asked looking around for a way to go.

"Hi, only five minutes. I left lunch early," he replied. He got up and took a left at the fence. Jesse shrugged and went right.

"OK, well I'll continue this way for a bit. I can't skip dinner. I have three hours until then. If I walk for forty-five minutes and then walk back to the path. I should get to dinner in time."

She searched around for anything that could help. She found a sign that said, "Beware, danger."

She shrugged it off and continued walking. She stopped suddenly when she saw a cliff. She lost her balance and almost fell. When she caught herself, she dropped her map and skateboard off the cliff.

"Really? That's fantastic!" She growled. She turned around and went back the way she came.

"That skateboard cost me an arm and a leg. I had to go through too much for that thing!"

Alec was looking around for any sign of the ghost or other teenagers. "I don't even know if I'm going the right way. If I can't find anything within forty minutes, I'll head back and after dinner try again."

After about twenty minutes he saw a broken tree branch and a spot that looked like a body had been dragged through.

"I think I'm close!" He followed the marks on the ground until he came to a tree. Tied to the tree was Dominic and Rafael.

Alec ran over to the two and tried to untie Dominic. "Halt, who's there?" A woman yelled.

Helena flew over to the three of them and pushed Alec away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you here for your friend, Dominic?" She asked in a kind and gentle voice.

When Alec nodded, she screamed, "You can't have him! I despise men. I was killed by my master. He promised to give me the world. His wife treated me like shit but he told me he was going to kill her. Then William got all gutsy and killed one of the master's daughters and blamed it on me! The second daughter murdered William and then killed herself. I loved those two girls. I treated them better then their mother ever did! My master told me he loved me and once his wife was dead, we would be wed."

Alec stepped back. "I'm just trying to do as I was told to do. I mean no harm to you. I promise you."

"How can I trust you? You're a man," she spat. Alec was about to speak when Jesse ran up behind him.

"Hey, Alec!" She said.

"Hi, Jesse. I'm kinda busy."

The ghost stared at the two. "You girl. How trustworthy is this man?"

Jesse looked at Alec, "He's not on my team, but I haven't heard anything bad about. One of my team mates told me he was nice and honest. He and one of the girls on his team have a slight rivalry. They are always trying to out do each other! Like the time I wanted to eat better. Instead of eating moldy sandwiches I switched to moldy day old pizza from the garbage!"

Alec started at Jesse. "That is gross."

"Very well. You both may have your team mates, but for a price. You each must give me a small piece of your soul. I want enough that will make me stronger but only take a few months off of your lives," she told them.

"So, for Rafael and Dominic we have to give you a few months of our lives?" Jesse asked.

"It will keep me in this world longer. I am almost out of energy."

They agreed. Helena placed a hand on each of them and took a piece of each of them. Helena took her hands off of them and disappeared.

Jesse and Alec untied their team mates and raced back to the dinning room. They both pressed the buttons on their devices.

It took them an hour and thirty minutes to get back. They ran through the dinning room doorway.

"Great job, your teams are tied!" Ethan smiled.

Jesse looked at Ethan, "My skateboard fell off a cliff because of you!"

"Calm down. Rafael is just glad to be away from that woman. She scared Rafael," Rafael said thankfully.

"I take back everything I said about ghosts not existing," Dominic shivered.

"Now we are just waiting on Matt to bring Alice and Josh to bring Jamie. Dinner is in thirty minutes. If they aren't back by then, your teams will be penalized again."

Josh, Joe, and Kris were on outside the door that led to the attic. Josh thanked his team mates and they opened the door.

They saw Jamie hanging from the beam and William pacing around her. He caught sight of the the three of them and yelled, "I supposed one of you is here for Jamie?"

Josh stepped forward. "I am."

"Josh!" Jamie yelled.

"Bold aren't we," William scoffed.

Josh took another step towards the ghost. "Give me my girlfriend back."

"And if I don't?"

"You will have to sooner or later? Didn't you ghosts make a deal with Ethan?"

William growled at Josh and threw a desk at him. The three boys jumped out of the way.

"I am pretty sure my arms are out of place. Hurry up and get me down from here!" Jamie yelled.

William growled again and threw a chair at the boys again.

"William stop! Why are you doing this? You could just as easily pass on instead of attacking us!"

William stopped. "I don't really know why. Since my death, I've had this hatred inside of me." He disappeared.

Josh ran over to Jamie. Kris knelt down and he got on his shoulders. Josh untied Jamie and caught her as she fell. Kris placed then both back on the ground.

Jamie slowly let her arms fall to her sides. She cried out in pain. The four of them slowly started walking back to the dinning room. Josh pressed the button and then the guys cheered.

"If Matt is still lost, we won!" Josh exclaimed.

They returned to the dinning hall just in time for dinner. Hanzo, Matt, and Alice walked in a few minutes after them.

"Well now that everyone is back safely, we have a winner! The winning team is The Screaming Ghosts! I am actually surprised," Ethan said.

"Thanks for getting lost and losing for us Matt!" Ici growled at her brother. Halo threw a spoon at her sister.

"Be nice!"

Ethan interrupted the siblings' fight. "Ladies, no need to throw silverware."

"Ya, I learned something down in the cellar. Someone on this show is an imposter! It's-" Matt was about to continue but was interrupted by Ethan.

"Shut up, sit down, eat, and then meet me in The Room of Elimination."

_Matt's Confessional: "I have Hanzo and Alice on my side. We formed an Anti-Joe alliance. Hanzo suspected Joe was faking it and Alice told me he was too nice for his own good. If Joe was on my team he'd be gone!"_

_ Rafael's Confessional: "Matt is cool and all but he lost the challenge for us and penalized us. . . twice. Rafael's sorry man, but you gotta go."_

_ Alice's Confessional: "Matt told me Joe is a liar and the reason we lost today. I believe him. He seems to good to be true. If he makes it through the merge with Hanzo, Matt, Mia and I knowing the truth, I'll be surprised."_

_ Hanzo's Confessional: "My team fought well today."_

The Creepy Critters, Ethan, and Chef were in The Room of Elimination. Chef held the box of slime balls and Ethan said, "Welcome, Critters, to the Room of Elimination. The rules are simple. In the box are seven slime balls. Everyone safe will receive a ball. Whoever does not receive a ball must walk out onto The Porch of Loser Dome. There they will be splashed with the Slime of Failures and then get into the Limo of Shame. They can not come back. Ever. This time we know we don't have any mess ups. The first slime ball goes to Hanzo."

Ethan tossed the ninja a ball and continued calling names, "Mia, you are safe. Bruno, you are safe as well." He tossed them both slime balls.

Rafael, Alice, and Ici received their slime. The last two remaining were Jesse and Matt.

Ethan called the last name, "Jesse you are safe. Matt, The Porch of Loser Dome awaits."

Matt sighed. "I knew this was coming. Before I go, I will tell you that The Screaming Ghosts have a liar. It's-" Matt was interrupted again by Chef throwing him onto the porch. Slime was dumped on him. As, he was walking to the limo, Alice ran over to him. She handed him a slip of paper and walked back to the house.

Matt got into the Limo of Shame and it drove off.

* * *

**I am sad... I liked Matt... Oh Well. He;s not the reason I hate this chapter. I just hate all of it. Anyways how did I do? Favorite Part? COnfessional?Character? Quote?**

**Don't forget about Ask the Cast!  
**

**Eight days and my friends come! YAY**

**If the formatting of this was weird I'm sorry.**


	32. Ask the Cast 3

**Here is the next Ask the Cast. What sort of dirt will be dug up this time? **

**If you sent me a question and you don't see it here it is because I have a long page of questions. But it got shorter after these so keep sending them in!  
**

**Also, I would really like some ideas for the next chapters. Can be anything. Also, I'd like to know if you guys would want me to 'try' to write one-shots for the pairings in TDH? If so which pairings and give me some ideas!  
**

**OH! I got an America plushie today/yesterday. (It is 4 am) I got it at 11 am. YAY!  
**

**I do not own Total Drama and all characters belong to their original owners! Thought I'd switch it up!  
**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on Ethan and the teenagers. The blue haired man had an evil grin on his face and the contestants looked tired.

"Welcome back for a new session of 'Ask the Cast'! We are proud to announce that we got a decent amount of questions from you fans!" Ethan cheered.

An intern held up a sign in front of the contestants that said, "Cheer."

They all gave a weak, "yay" and glared at Ethan.

"Why are all of you so grouchy today?" Ethan grumbled.

Halo flipped him off and spat, "Because it is fucking two in the morning! We were all fucking asleep! I will kill your ass if these questions aren't worth it!"

Joe placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Now, Darlin', no need to get angry. We all is tired."

"Joe is right, Halo. Don't be mad at me!" He teased.

Halo flipped him off again and Ethan continued, "I am sorry about Little Red Offensive Hood over there. I'll start off with the popularity poll! In the number sixteenth place we have, Ici with zero votes! That equals zero percent!"

Ici's jaw dropped, "How can you people not like me? I'm a likeable gal!"

Halo laughed, "No your not." The twins started arguing and Ethan interrupted their fight

"Ladies, as much as we fellas like a good cat fight, now is not the time. In fifteenth place we have, Jesse with zip votes, equaling zip percent!"

"So?" Jesse said.

Ethan stuck his tongue out at her. "In Fourteenth we have, Jamie! She has one vote and three percent!"

"I have a vote at least!" Jamie shrugged.

Ethan continued," In thirteenth we have Kris with one vote and three percent!"

"I'd like more, but beggars can't be choosers," Kris shrugged.

Ethan continued again, "In twelvth we have Rafael with one vote and three percent!"

"Rafael is cooler than that!"

"In eleventh we have Halo. In tenth we have Alec. Alice is in ninth. Josh is in eighth. Leah is in seventh and Matt is in sixth! All of those contestants have two votes, equaling six percent." Ethan grumbled.

"What? I am way awesomer than that people! I mean, how can I get beat by Matt?" Halo snapped.

"Calm down, we have the same amount of votes," Matt said.

"I'm not last! That makes me happy," Alec smiled.

"Same here," Josh agreed.

Alice nodded her head in agreement and Ethan continued, "The next contestants have three votes, equaling nine percent. Dominic is in fifth. Hanzo is in fourth. Joe is in third and Mia is in second! How do you guys feel about that?"

"I'm in the top five. That is pretty awesome!" Dominic stated.

"I could still do better," Hanzo said.

"I reckon, I'm pretty darn proud of myself!" Joe laughed.

"I proud of him too!" Halo said. She gave Joe a warm smile which he returned.

"Halo, I did not ask for your oppinon and I don't care. I just put up with you for the paycheck," Ethan stated matter of factly.

Halo flipped him off for a third time.

"Aside from all the vulgarity today, I'm pretty proud of myself! I never knew I'd be as popular as I am!" Mia smiled.

A drum roll played as Ethan announced the number one spot. "Our top contestant is, Bruno! He received five votes and landed himself fifteen percent!"

"That's awesome, mate!" Bruno cheered.

"Now that the poll results are done being announced I will start with questions. We will start with one from Drew, Matt, Ici, and Halo's older brother. This question is for Matt. Matt, Bro, what did Alice give you when you were eliminated?"

Matt laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, you'll be proud to hear that I scored her number! I miss ya, man."

Alice smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"OK, next question is from The Ablazing Arrow for Bruno. Bruno, how does it feel to be a fan favorite?" Ethan questioned.

"It feels amazing, mate! I never knew I'd be a fan favorite when I auditioned! I'm pretty proud!" Bruno cheered.

Ethan asked the next question, "Is this guy even allowed to send us anything? Anyway, asks everyone, Who was your top favorite character from the past seasons? Does anyone wish a little that I will bump Ethan off? "

"Harold was my favorite. I was a possum scout and I admire Harold," Dominic stated.

Halo laughed, "Really? Harold? Of all the contestants, Harold?" Joe nudged her should and told her to be nice.

"Sorry, Dominic. I have too many favorites to pick just one. I would have to say Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna from season one through three and Scott, Brick, Zoey, Mike, and Dawn from season four. Scott and Zoey are my top two. I actually met Scott and Brick in person once," Halo said.

Matt laughed. "The whole Scott being your favorite doesn't surprise me. I mean you have a Scott Shrine in your bedroom! And our family met all of the season four cast,"

"So? And it isn't a Scott Shrine! It is a Total Drama Shrine! Just say who your favorite is!" Halo defended.

Matt laughed again, "My favorite would have to be Sam from season four. That guy is bad ass!"

Alec laughed, "Sam was pretty awesome. I'd say he was my favorite too!"

"Rafael liked Lighting!" Rafael fist pumped.

"I guess my favorite was, Gwen," Jamie said.

Josh smiled, "DJ was awesome!"

Ici chuckled, "I liked Lindsay."

Halo mumbled, "Ya, you are one in the same." She was slapped upside the head by her sister.

Joe shrugged, "I reckon I liked Scott. He growed up on a farm like me!"

"Brick, his determination was outstanding," Hanzo stated.

"I liked Dawn," Mia said quietly.

Bruno struck a heroic pose. "Tyler was my favorite."

Jesse gave her team mate a strange look, "I liked Izzy."

Kris shrugged, "Owen and DJ."

Leah smiled, "I guess I'm last. I really liked Dawn and I think I speak for everyone on this but Chris I'm sure you would be a worse host than Ethan."

Ethan smiled, "Thank you, Leah. That makes me feel good on the inside. Kris, she is deffinatly a keeper! Anyway, next question is for Kris from Jumper full o' kittens. Hey Kris, if you get elimenated, would you watch my little ponies with me?"

Kris stood their, "Sure man, but you got to promise me what happened last time won't happen again."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"You don't want to know."

Ethan took a step away from Kris and said, "OK, next question is for Matt from Your opinon on conkers bad fur day?"

Matt laughed, "That game is freaking awesome! Something about drunk squirrels in a world that makes them sound high and it is for Nintendo 64. I loved that game system! I don't have mine anymore because my best friend spilled pop on it when we were in middle school."

Ethan took another step back, "Next question for the girls from Broken-Heart45. HELP! my relationship with my GF is slowly going down the drain. Any ideas on how I can fix it before its to late?"

"First off, what did you do?" Halo asked.

"Halo, why do you always blame the guys? If I remember correctly you and your ex broke up because of you," Matt scoffed.

"It was both of us but this question was for you."

"Um, well try to talk to her and ask her what is wrong, "Leah stated.

"Keep her feelings in mind. She may be having a hard time at home, school, or with a friend," Mia added.

"Don't ignore the problem Try to fix it. Like this one time! I saw this homeless couple and they were both digging through the garbage. They started fighting over a piece of bread. I walked up to them to help them solve it. I had my own piece so I gave mine to them. I went back to a different garbage can and found myself half a pizza!" Jesse said.

"Are those two things even related?" Halo asked. Jesse shrugged her shoulders.

"OK, good advice from the Ethster here, do not ask our Jesse or Halo for dating advice. Next question for Halo from The Akatsuki. Have you ever had a fantasy that you were together with a certain anime/manga charecter?"

Halo's face turned red. "Maybe a few times."

Ici laughed, "More than a few."

Halo threw her shoe at her sister and said, "Fine, I fantazise all the time about being with Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, Zetsu, or Kisame from the Akatsuki, Gaara from Naruto, Canada and England from Hetalia, Mello from Death Note, and Sesshomaru and Bankotsu from Inuyasha. Don't judge me!"

Joe raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a weak smile.

Ethan fist pumped, "Yes, Alice you owe me ten bucks! That was all the time we have for questions! We will answer more of your questions on the next Ask the Cast, but now we have a surprise for you!"

All the teens looked at Ethan. "What now?"

"Each one of our lovely contestants and I will ask you fans a question in the confessional. They can ask anything and by that I mean read the note card I give them! Nobody out here will hear their question! I'm going to go first! I don't need a confessional for this. What was your favorite question and answer? I personally liked Halo's anime fantasy one. Now, each one of them will ask you a question," Ethan cheered.

_Alec's Confessional: *Reading Note Card*"What did you think of our first real challenge?"_

_ Alice's Confessional: __*Reading* "How should Ethan torture us before and during our next challenge?"_

_ Josh's Confessional: *Reading* "What has been your favorite part from any part of the series. Audition tapes can be included."_

_ Jamie's Confessional: *Reading* "What past contestants do you want to see appear in the future?"_

_ Joe's Confessional: *Reading* "Should I confess my true feelings to Halo? *Angry*What the hell are you talking about, Ethan? *Buzzing sound and then Ethan says* "Just read the rest of the card." *Joe Continues Reading*__"Should I tell Halo the truth about me? *Confused*Why the hell would I?_

_ Matt's Confessional: *Reading*"Who do you think should leave in the next challenge?"_

_ Ici's Confessional: *Reading*"Should Matt go to the Playa de Losers or be sent home?"_

_ Rafael's Confessional: *Reading*"What sort of drama do you want to see?"_

_ Dominic's Confessional: *Reading* "What ideas do you have for future challenges?"_

_ Halo's Confessional: *Reading* "Do you think I should break up with Joe and if past contestants show up should I try to date one of them?" *Flips off camera* "Ethan, I really hate you. Just letting you know."_

_ Kris's Confessional: *Reading* Who is your favorite contestant? You can not say who you created." "That doesn't make any sense."_

_ Leah's Confessional: *Reading*"Should Ethan bring back past contestants to try for the million?" "I think I'm torn between the idea._

_ Jesse's Confessional: *Reading* "What are some questions you want to ask us or dares you want us to do?" "Some of these will be good!" _

_ Mia's Confessional: *Reading* "Should Ethan be treating us better or worse?" "Better in my opininon."_

_ Bruno's Confessional: *Reading* "Should I try to get a girlfriend? If so who?" "Yes, and I have someone in mind!"_

_ Hanzo's Confessional: *Reading* "Why is your favorite contestant your favorite?"_

* * *

**Please answer all questions for me! Starting with the one in my Note and working your way down the list of contestants! **_  
_

**I would love ideas for the next chapter!  
**

**BYEZ!  
**


	33. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**I am so freaking confused right now! I love this story (believe me I do) but I am to the point where I want to kick it in the balls and say, "Screw you. Write yourself." Sadly stories do not have balls and can not write themselves. **

**Also, A Humble Jedi Ninja, I'm confused on your review on the One-shot story. Can you be a little bit more specific, please. Do you mean any one-shots, or the entire thing all together?  
**

**I love that this story is doing so well! I want to know some things. **

**Should I delete this and try to get everything arranged? Like placed the Ask the Cast in an entirely different story. **

**Should I place the Auditions in an entirely different story? I think it would make it easier on all of us. **

**Should I scrap it and take it from a different perspective? (I am really not liking the whole Haunted House thing anymore)**

**Is there anything you would like to see changed? (Do not say more character development on *Insert Name Here* because I already know this)**

**If I restart it how would it be written better? 3rd person like it is now, 3rd person but following a different team each chapter, 3rd each character's P.O.V in each chapter, etc.**

**Should the chapters be longer? Shorter?**

I love this story, I really do and I know it isn't the characters giving me problems it's myself. I think I am trying to juggle to many things at once. Between the actual story, the one-shots, and the Ask the Cast.

**I appreciate all the help I've gotten from you and the reviews. I really don't want to end the thing for ever because I love it and all the characters. But I noticed some tings I've done wrong and I don't know how to change them without restarting.  
**

**If it does get scrapped and then restarted, I would keep the same characters unless you don't want me to use yours. ****And if things come up and anyone is taken out I may end up asking you guys for a few new characters. ****And if it gets scrapped I will be MAKINGSURE I have enough character development. (Even if it takes 7 pages)  
**

**I'm not mad at anyone, I'm just frustrated at myself. I have scrapped like 12 ideas for the next part and haven't come up with anything.  
**

**Anyway, I want to know your thoughts on this. Please answer my questions. So, ya, your thoughts please!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**AkatsukiFreak31  
**


	34. Yet Another Note Please Read

**Sorry for a second note. I just had some stuff to say.  
**

**I received a lot of reviews telling me not to quit this story. I'm happy you all like it. When I said I was going to quit it or whatever I actually said, I meant I was going to keep some of chapters the same but change the setting.  
**

**I got a great idea from berner0219. The idea was to change the setting to an abandoned town. There were a few ways given to me to do that, but I'm not sure. I really want to restart because I absolutely HATE the whole haunted house thing. This will sound pathetic but it is creeping me out. I'm having nightmares and seeing things. Not that I didn't before, it's just happening more.  
**

**I want to keep the basics of the story the same (characters, some events, etc.). I hate the ghost part of it, but I don't want to just randomly change the setting in the middle of the story.  
**

**I thought about maybe something similar to Camp Wawanakwa. But not exactly the camp. A different summer camp, doing summer camp themed challenges, stuff like that. Thoughts?  
**

**Also, I'm pretty sure Hanzo will no longer be in the story. As far as I know his creator asked me not to include him any longer. I think it was because he thought this story might get changed to an M rating.  
**

**But anyway, I really want to restart. I promise to keep the same characters (minus Hanzo), couples (minus Mizo), keep the ideas in the chapters the same, have more character development, ect.  
**

**Also, I will be putting Ask the Cast and The Auditions in different stories. I'll be working on changing that today.  
**

**So, ya. Thoughts? Ideas? Concerns?  
**


	35. Last Note For Now Hopefully

**This is probably going to be the last note. I've decided I am going to do the abandoned town. So, I'm trying to think of a good name. I'm leaning towards Total Drama Abandoned.  
**

**But I would like to know if you guys would like me to add a new Oc to replace Hanzo or not? It would make the teams even. If so, gender? I'm still debating on whether or not to have you guys send in more apps for this new character, create them myself, use a past character, or look back at past apps that didn't get in. Which do you think?  
**

**I like all of them. If you want a past character who? I'll probably make a poll for it. Not all the characters will be put in though. Because I have a hard time writing them.  
**

**Well, that is all I have so answer me back as fast as you can! Bye!  
**


	36. Note Again Surprises Mentioned Inside

**OK, Hanzo is not being replaced. He just can not b chatre in One-shots. But I am still going to add an extra guy and a girl. One will be a contestant from season 4 and the other will be another Oc. **

**I'm not saying which is which. You will find out later. I have some surprises for everyone and 1 you will see in chapter 1.  
I am working on it now! So, it should be up sometime tonight. It will probably be in its own story. **

**And I am going to change the ask the cast stuff. I will post a chapter every time someone is eliminated. Questions will only be asked for that person or their team.  
**

**I also, need some team name ideas.  
**

**Byes!**


	37. Official

**This is just up to tell everyone that the new story is up! I am working on character intros right now and it should be up soon!**


End file.
